Une histoire qui ne fait que commencer
by Pauline 55
Summary: Et si Ron n'aimait pas Hermione... Une seule décision peut tout changer. Un seul mot va tout faire basculer. Voici la cruelle destinée de cette fiction. Ce n'est pas un Romione! Ni un Harmonie!
1. Chapitre 1 : La lettre

**Nous sommes dans le monde des sorciers, un peu plus récent que l'original. La magie est présente mais je n'utiliserai que très peu dans cette première histoire.**

 **Nos héros favoris sont en sixième année et ne sont pas pourchassé par lord Voldemort, nous sommes donc dans une école "normale" avec des problèmes "normaux".**

 **Ce premier chapitre est très cours mais je m'améliore au fur et à mesure des chapitres :-)**

 **De plus, j'essaie de poster régulièrement mais c'est assez compliqué.**

* * *

.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Hermione et Ron se rapprochaient, leur amitié devenait plus forte jour après jours. Un jour, la sorcière pris son courage à deux mains et décida de dire à Ron ces sentiments, au fond elle espérait qu'ils soient partagés.

.

Lundi 20 Mai 2015

Hermione était décidée, elle allait lui parler. Les vacances approchaient, elle avait peur de perdre ce lien particulier pendant cette période. Elle chercha toute la journée à se retrouver seule avec Ron. Mais Harry était constamment avec eux, ce n'était pas facile pour elle de trouver une excuse pour voir l'homme de ces rêves en tête à tête.

En fin de soirée, et n'ayant toujours pas parlé avec Ron, elle décida de lui écrire une lettre. Cette lettre, la sorcière la déposa devant la chambre des garçons avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

.

Mardi 21 Mai 2015

Hermione avait très mal dormi, voire pas dormi. Elle était trop inquiète de la réaction de Ron. Pour éviter de le croiser, elle se fit porter pâle. Ainsi elle peut échapper aux paroles blessant que Ron pourrait lui donner…

.

* * *

 **La suite une prochaine fois.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'annonce

**Voici la suite, je sais que cette fiction est assez courte mais je veux laisser un peu de suspense pour les prochains chapitres.**

* * *

 **.**

Mardi 21 Mai 2015

 _Ainsi elle peut échapper aux paroles blessant que Ron pourrait lui donner…._

Elle ne put éviter Ron que la matinée, puisqu'il se présenta après le repas de midi pour avoir de ces nouvelles. Il ne lui parla pas de cette lettre, comme si il ne l'avait pas reçu, lu. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Hermione se sentait de mieux en mieux. Mais au bout d'un moment, Ron dit :

\- Merci pour cette lettre, très touchante. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoir, mais je ne t'apprécie qu'en amie et rien d'autre. Tu es et resteras une super amie. J'en aime une autre mais n'ose pas lui en parler. Ou même d'en parler aux autres. Si tu veux rompre cette amitié avec moi, je comprendrais. Mais sache que je ne veux pas te blesser loin de moi cette pensée.

Hermione écouta ce discours. Elle sentit son cœur se détruire et se trouva très bête d'avoir cru en cet amour si facile.

-Désolée Ron de t'avoir mis dans cette position. Je resterai volontiers ton amie, sauf si cela te dérange.

-Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir Mione. Et j'ai peur que tu aies du mal à pouvoir rester amie avec moi, mais on peut essayer. Tu risques de souffrir.

-On va essayer, je ne t'en reparlerai jamais, rassure toi. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de cette histoire. Mais n'en parle à personne, surtout à Harry !

-T'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne le dirais pas.

Et Ron reparla normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé, puis reparti.

Hermione fini sa journée toute seule dans sa chambre en larmes, elle ne descendit pas à 19h pour manger, préférant la tranquillité de sa chambre au bruit de la salle commune.

.

Mercredi 22 Mai 2015

Elle était effrayée, mais elle était obligée de descendre. Elle avait peur du regard de Ron, peur que les autres le sachent, peur de sa réaction face à Ron, peur que ces sentiments refassent surface.

Heureusement, Harry l'accueillit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, elle se détendit. Ron arriva 5 minutes après, elle ne put supporter se visage qu'elle adorait mais qui lui fit tant de mal. Le reste de la journée fut un vrai calvaire pour Hermione, elle n'arrêtait pas de croisait Ron même si elle l'évitait.

Harry sentit de son côté que quelque chose c'était déroulé mais n'a pas osé interroger Hermione ni Ron. Il savait que ça les concerné tous les deux. Il avait vu se rapprochement se déroulait durant les dernier mois et surtout lors de leur sortie dans le village. Il observait en silence ce rapprochement et trouvais cela mignon. De plus, il vit une mystérieuse lettre que Ron avait essayée de lui cacher, il y a deux jours. Il trouva vite la raison de ce froid ambiant. Et essaya de les détendre tous les deux toute la journée mais ces efforts n'eurent comme résultat qu'une punition de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal **(Severus Rogue).**

 **.**

* * *

 **La suite une prochaine fois.**

 **Et oui je vais essayer de poster le mardi et / ou le vendredi et j'espère tenir cette résolution.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le match

**Voici la suite, elle n'est pas très intéressante mais nécessaire ! Bonne lecture quand même ! N'oubliez pas toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

 **Merci à Manon, Caliste, AlekBeast (et ces conseils), bien sûr à mon Minimoys (et sa correction orthographique ;-).**

 **De plus, je n'ai jamais lu Harry Potter, mais j'ai vu plusieurs fois les films.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

Mercredi 29 Mai 2015

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermine avait eu la conversation avec Ron. Elle commençait à se détendre en présence de Ron. Ils riaient même ensemble. Mais il y avait toujours une ambiance assez froide au sein de leur groupe.

Harry avait fait sa punition la veille. Il avait dû nettoyer la salle de classe de fond en comble. Du sol, au plafond en passant par la vaisselle laissait par le professeur.

Lors du repas du soir, Severus Rogue vint déranger les trois Gryffondors. Il demanda à les voir tous les trois en privé à 21h et qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes avec eux. Harry était inquiet, il ne voulait pas être puni à nouveau.

Peu avant l'heure convenue, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la tour qu'occupe Severus. Ils virent en arrivant que Drago Malfoy ait été aussi convié à ce rendez-vous. Ce constat rendit Harry encore plus anxieux. Hermione, elle était très contente d'être là, elle se sentait importante.

Severus Rogue arriva en transplanant, ce qui surprit les élèves. Il leurs dit qu'il les avait été invité à ce rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à se transplaner. Le professeur avait choisi ce groupe car il savait qu'il y aurait des rivalités, il savait aussi que ses quatre élèves savaient beaucoup de choses et pouvaient se permettre de perdre une heure de leurs temps pour faire cette leçon.

Severus Rogue commença par leur apprendre à visualiser l'endroit voulu, puis commença à transplanter avec chacun d'entre eux. Il commença par Hermione, qui réussit avec brio l'exercice. Il y eu ensuite Harry, qui eut plus de difficulté mais qui réussit à aller jusqu'à sa chambre sans marcher. Drago passa ensuite, il réussit à emmener son professeur dans la salle commune. Puis Ron finit. Il eut le temps de stresser, il avait peur de ne pas y arriver. De plus, il ne se sentait pas très bien en présence de ce professeur, qu'il trouvait si particulier. Donc voyager avec lui, même si c'est rapide, était une obligation. Le garçon arriva à destination quasiment aussi vite qu'Hermione.

Ce petit cours fini, les élèves rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives en transplanant. Ron ne dormit pas très bien, il fit un cauchemar dont le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était l'acteur principal.

.

Jeudi 30 Mai 2015

Cette journée fut normale. Harry et Hermione se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient été choisis. Mais cette question resta sans réponse jusqu'au cours de l'après-midi. Pendant que les Gryffondors et les Serpentars était en cours de potion, Severus Rogue arriva et demanda au professeur à pouvoir lui emprunter plusieurs élèves ; Drago, Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les cinq dans la tour, le professeur leurs demanda de transplaner jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où ils purent s'entraîner à ce sport en transplanant. Le but étant de battre l'autre école en jeu, les français, pour la finale de la compétition mondiale inter collège magique. En effet, cette autre école avait trois joueurs sachant transplaner et qui étaient très doués dans leur domaine. C'est pour cela que le professeur avait appris à ces trois élèves ce savoir, il avait appris à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre l'équipe pour la finale mondiale.

.

Dimanche 2 Juin 2015

La finale de Quidditch commença tôt le matin, Drago était dans la même équipe que les Gryffondors. La partie commença bien, les scores étaient en faveur pour les Anglais. Il ne restait plus que 20 minutes, lorsque les adversaires marquèrent 10 points supplémentaires par rapport à Poudlard. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry, qui essayait d'attraper le Vif d'or. Il le vit à l'autre bout du terrain, il transplana à l'endroit voulu donc jusqu'à vif et gagna le match car la balle n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer.

L'euphorie du match resta toute la journée. Même lorsque Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils purent parler sans se soucier du passé….

.

* * *

 **La suite la prochaine fois. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Il est un peu fou mais il était obligatoire.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un départ explosif

**Hello, je suis enfin de retour, je ne vous promets pas de tenir le rythme longtemps. Je sais, je suis en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus de devoirs que prévus et surtout un manque flagrant d'organisation. Heureusement, cette absence sur Fanfiction a été bénéfique pour ma vie de lycéenne :-). Par chance pour vous, la philosophie existe, malgré mon écoute lors du premier trimestre je ne comprends pas et j'ai abandonné, je peux donc me concentrer sur autre chose pendant ce temps, sur ce chapitre par exemple quand ce n'est pas des sciences. Aujourd'hui fut quand même un jour particulier, car après ces deux heures passionnantes de cours, je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter d'écrire. Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre qui m'a beaucoup émue.**

 **Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon super gentille binôme qui est toujours de bon conseils et qui m'aide en toutes circonstances, bien sûr merci et à Manon qui me laisse des commentaires assez régulièrement et super sympas.**

 **Bonne lecture, enfin :-).**

* * *

 **.**

 _Même lorsque Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils purent parler sans se soucier du passé …_

.

Après ce magnifique match de Quidditch, tous les élèves de sixièmes se plongèrent dans leurs manuels, cours et même, pour les plus courageux, dans leurs fiches. Pour quelques élèves, leurs livres étaient recouvert de poussières, voire même le restèrent toute l'année. En effet, les BUSEs commençaient le jour suivant.

.

Lundi 3 Juin 2015

Les 3 premières épreuves se finirent à 17 heure, les élèves avaient donc du temps libre pour pouvoir s'amuser ou réviser, certains même jouaient au cartes. Hermione, les appelait « les joueurs de cartes ». La jeune sorcière révisait avec Harry pendant que Ron jouait. Cela dérangeait beaucoup Hermione, elle ne supportait le fait qu'il puisse se détendre pendant cette période de l'année. De plus, elle se demandait de plus en plus, pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse du sorcier. Ils étaient si différents. Pendant qu'elle visait la meilleure note possible, Ron, lui, essayait d'avoir la moyenne, mais ne s'en donner pas les moyens. Cette différence était cruciale pour Hermione. Harry et elle se couchèrent assez tôt. Malheureusement, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Le stress la laissa éveillé mais aussi la constatation qu'elle fit pendant la soirée. Ron n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans le pays des rêves.

.

Mercredi 5 Juin 2015

La torture psychologique était enfin finie, place maintenant à l'attente. Les élèves connaitront leurs notes par hiboux le vendredi 14 Juin, soit dans 10 jours. Les sorciers, pour les récompenser de leurs efforts, eurent la soirée de libres, comme toute la semaine. Hermione en profita pour se reposer. Harry rejoignit Ron dans le groupe de joueurs.

.

Jeudi 6 Juin 2015

Cette dernière journée de cours fut assez normale. En effet, ils étaient un peu plus amusants que d'habitude sauf bien sûr, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Severus Rogue avait perdu sa bonne humeur gagné en même temps que le match. La mauvaise ambiance régnait dans la salle. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Drago en profita pour lancer plusieurs insultes envers Hermione. Le professeur ne supporta pas ce comportement, ce manque flagrant d'amitié envers la Gryffondor. Lors du match, les deux sorciers avaient été complices. Pour venger la sorcière, Severus Rogue vira Drago de cours et il eut comme punition de faire la vaisselle et de tout ranger pour les vacances, le soir même. Après cette petite altercation, le professeur continua le programme pour l'année prochaine.

Le soir fut libre, les élèves eurent même la permission de minuit. Les sorciers mangèrent comme des rois étant donné que c'était leur dernier repas à Poudlard avant les vacances.

Après le repas, les différentes maisons se regroupement dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Quant à Drago, il resta toute la soirée à réaliser sa punition, il une heure de libre mais était trop fatigué pour pouvoir s'amuser avec les autres. Les Gryffondors, une fois arrivaient, se repartirent par amitié. Hermione se dirigea vers Harry lorsque quelqu'un la retint. Ron lui tenait sa robe au niveau de son coude. Le sorcier l'attira dans un coin calme de la pièce principale. Le jeune homme commença :

-« Hermione, je sens très bien que tu essaies de rester distante avec moi, mais que tu n'y arrives pas. Tes sentiments sont encore forts ... »

Hermione ne put se retenir, elle lui coupa la parole. Elle était énervée par les mots prononcés précédemment.

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je ressens peut-être encore des sentiments envers toi mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai besoin d'être toujours avec toi. Te voire me fait du mal tout autant que de bien. Je suis super bien en te regardant, je pense que je garde un espoir plus ou moins grand. Mais aussi, à certains moments, j'ai envie de te baffer. Tu m'as fait tant souffrir, trop de mal et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Dès que je te vois, je sens encore la douleur que j'ai eue en prenant ton râteau. D'autres fois, je ressens ce qui m'a attiré vers toi. Ce sont des sentiments assez variables. Ron arrête de te croire au centre du monde et saches que plus je réfléchis plus je me dis que cet amour n'aurait pas fonctionné, vu nos nombreuses différences. »

Ron écouta son discours jusqu'au bout et lui posa l'ultime question :

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu écrit cette lettre, alors ? »

-« Je n'arrivais plus à vivre avec ces sentiments qui grandissaient en moi. Je n'étais plus la même, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Et j'avais un peu d'espoir que tu dises « oui ». »

Hermione partit en courant en larmes. Ron resta bouche bée et ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le dérangea.

Harry vit courir Hermione, il essaya de lui parler. Mais ces paroles étaient entre coupées par les larmes et la colère. Harry réussit à comprendre qu'un seul mot, un prénom plutôt, celui de Ron. Hermione alla dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Elle était tellement fatiguée et énervée qu'elle s'endorme rapidement. Harry cherchait Ron pendant ce temps. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Quand Ron vit arriver Harry, il essaya de lui bouger mais fut paralyser par la peur. Harry lui donna une magnifique chaque, devant tous les élèves présents dans la salle, et dit :

-« Ne refais jamais de mal à Hermione. Jamais. » Et sur cet Harry alla dans sa chambre. Ron resta dans la salle commune, tout seul à réfléchir sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hermione. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la pousser à bout, mais il voulait ces réponses.

.

Vendredi 7 Juin 2015

Au petit déjeuner, Ron était absent, cette situation arrangeait fortement les deux amis qui purent parler de ce qui c'était passée la veille, mais ils n'eurent peu de temps car Hermione devait prendre le train de 9 heure où elle y retrouvera ces parents. Harry restait un peu plus longtemps à Poudlard. Ron prenait le même train qu'Hermione. Ces derniers s'évitèrent dans le train et à Londres, ils se dirigèrent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

.

* * *

 **La suite la prochaine fois.**

 **Encore désolée pour le retard, mais la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir en ce début d'hiver. J'espère à vendredi :-)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les vacances 1ère partie

**J'ai le bonheur d'être en avance sur ce que j'avais prévu, ce qui est très rare et ce qui m'étonne encore.**

 **Pour changer un peu mais aussi par facilité, j'ai fait plusieurs récits, un pour chacun des personnages. J'espère que je ne vous dégoûterez pas trop de parler de vacances d'été, alors qu'il fait froid dehors et qu'on souhaiterait tous être au coin du feu ou sous sa couette avec une série, un film ou un livre. Mais malheureusement, les fêtes arrivant, les professeurs nous donnent encore plus de devoirs et donc on a moins de temps pour ces plaisirs simples :-)**

 **Ceci n'est que la première partie concernant les grandes vacances.**

 **Merci à vous qui êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire. Je remercie mon binôme pour tous ces commentaires, et Manon.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **.**

 _Ces derniers s'évitèrent dans le train et à Londres, ils se dirigèrent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre._

 _._

Du 7 Juin 2015 au 29 Juillet 2015

-Hermione-

Hermione fût bouleversée pendant tout le trajet ainsi que la semaine suivante. Une fois arrivée, elle ne dit rien à ses parents. Ces derniers étaient très contents de revoir leur fille après une si longue absence et de l'avoir rien que pour eux pendant toutes les vacances. En effet, Hermione les avait prévenus de la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait dans son trio, sans donner trop de détails. Après les retrouvailles, les parents amenèrent la jeune sorcière dans les rues les plus fréquentées de Londres pour faire « les magasins en famille » comme disait son père. Après être passée dans plusieurs magasins de vêtements, la famille s'arrêta devant la vitrine remplie de peluches Disney. Hermione, en voyant toutes ces peluches, craqua, elle repensa à sa vie sans la présence de Ron sans avoir avoué ces sentiments. Elle entra avec sa mère, qui n'osa pas lui demander ce qui se passait. Hermione ressortit une demi-heure plus tard avec un sac rempli de peluches en tous genres, un Olaf, une Minnie, un Mickey et encore d'autres plus farfelu les uns que les autres. Après cet événement, les adultes décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Hermione n'eut aucun mal à se réhabituait à la vie de simple mordue, les grasse-matinées lui avait manquée à Poudlard. Elle resta en Angleterre toute les vacances, ces parents avaient décidé de ne pas partir en vacances cette année, ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses à faire dans leurs boulots respectifs, ainsi que dans la maison, où ils étaient train de refaire la peinture. Elle eut les résultats de ces BUSEs par hibou le vendredi 14 Juin comme prévu, les notes étaient plus élevée qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle parlait aussi assez régulièrement à Harry. Il l'invita même à son anniversaire, il avait prévu de faire une petite soirée pour sa majorité avec quelques amis de Poudlard ainsi que les joueurs de Quidditch le 29 Juillet. Hermione lui demanda immédiatement si Ron était invité. Elle eut la réponse tant convoitée, « non ».

Hermione se reposa tout le mois de Juin, et commença en Juillet le programme scolaire moldu, pour pouvoir si besoin passer un examen moldu. La soirée était arrivée, la sorcière transplana jusqu'au lieu indiqué par Harry dans sa lettre…

.

-Ron-

La mère de Ron l'attendait à la gare ainsi que Ginny. Durant le trajet, la jeune sorcière parla tout le long, de sa vie à Poudlard, ces amis ainsi que de ces conquêtes. Ron était encore sous le choc des événements de la soirée de la veille, il était triste d'avoir perdu ses amis pour une histoire aussi bête. Une fois arrivé chez lui, Ron ne bougea pas de sa chambre. Il resta tout le long à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Il regrettait les années précédentes où Harry passait une partie des vacances avec lui. Ron reçu ces résultats, il fût surpris par sa médiocrité. Depuis ce jour, Ron n'ennuya encore plus et ne réussit plus à s'occuper.

Un jour, il reçut une lettre, qui fût amenée par un hibou blanc. Il vit directement qu'il s'agissait d'Hedwige. Ron s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de lire le message. Harry l'invitait à une soirée le 29 Juillet. Le sorcier fût étonné de recevoir cela, mais aussi content. Il espérait pouvoir se faire pardonner auprès de son meilleur ami. Il ne put dormir la nuit suivante tellement il était excité. Durant cette nuit tourmentée, il trouva le cadeau idéal pour Harry, des vacances chez lui, bien sûr si ce dernier était d'accord.

Le jour arriva, Ron était surexcité, ces parents n'en comprenait pas la raison mais le laissa faire. Il avait été tellement triste ces derniers temps, qu'ils étaient contents de le voir ainsi. A 19 h, il était prêt à revoir son meilleur ami, et à se faire pardonner. Il transplana donc au lieu indiqué par Harry dans sa lettre. Ron fût surpris en arrivant…

.

-Harry-

Harry resta à Poudlard pour pouvoir s'entraîner au Quidditch. Dumbledore lui avait donné son accord. Le directeur voulait que ces élèves réussissent dans la vie, et qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était pour cela que tous les joueurs pouvaient rester à Poudlard, pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner sur un des meilleurs terrains de Quidditch du monde. Harry pouvait donc rester tout l'été avec le reste de l'équipe de sa maison ainsi que celle des autres maisons. Cet accord arrangeait bien le jeune sorcier car il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa famille et retrouver son cousin ainsi que son oncle et sa tante. Il s'entraîna durant tout le premier mois. Il en profita aussi pour lancer des invitations pour son anniversaire. Ces dernières disaient cela :

« _Salut mon ami, je t'envoie Hedwige pour une bonne nouvelle,_

 _Tu es invité à mon anniversaire le 29 Juillet à partir de 19 h dans notre salle commune préférée. Je compte sur ta présence. Bonne vacances et j'espère avoir le plaisir de te voir. »_

Harry en envoyant une à Hermione et une à Ron, il espérait pouvoir les réconcilier. Pour lui, cette querelle avait assez duré, cela devait cesser. Harry voulait récupérer tous ces amis, ainsi que l'amitié qu'ils avaient tous les trois.

Le jour, tant espéré, était enfin arrivé. Harry lança plusieurs sorts et la salle fût prête, tous les joueurs de Quidditch de toutes les maisons étaient conviés pour l'événement. Harry devenait majeur chez les sorciers, c'était un événement important. A 19 h, il vit arriver les deux sorciers qu'il attendait avec impatience…

.

La soirée

-Les trois Gryffondors-

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en même temps dans la salle commune. La surprise fût grande pour ces deux sorciers. Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry, qui lui avait promis l'absence de Ron. Harry accueillit Hermione avec sa joie habituelle. Le sorcier commença :

-« Salut Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Je sais très bien que je t'ai menti mais je l'ai fait consciemment. Je commence à ne plus supporter cette situation, je veux que tu te réconcilies avec Ron. Quand nous sommes tous les trois, nous formons un super groupe. Il me manque, j'ai besoin de retrouver notre entraide qu'on avait en première année ainsi que les années suivantes. Tu sais Hermione, ta lettre n'a pas seulement changé ta vie et celle de Ron mais aussi la mienne. Depuis, je me suis rapproché de toi et éloigné de Ron, alors que c'était mon meilleur ami et je veux qui le reste, c'est très important pour moi. »

Hermione le laissa parler et ne le coupa pas. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'intervention d'Harry. La sorcière connaissait leur forte amitié mais n'en avait pas tenu compte en Mai. Hermione s'excusa et partit parler à Ron.

Quand la sorcière décida de chercher Ron pour s'expliquer avec lui, elle le trouva en train de parler avec Neville. La discussion était assez animée, Hermione empêcha Neville de frapper le jeune rouquin. Puis il laissa Ron et la jeune fille seuls. La sorcière commença ainsi :

-« Ron, je voudrais m'excuser pour la lettre mais saches que tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pense, mais j'aimerais tourner la page. Je le fais pour pouvoir retrouver notre amitié mais aussi pour Harry, qui a besoin de notre ancien groupe. Est-ce qu'on pourrait tourner la page ensemble, oublier ces derniers événements et recommencer à zéro ?

\- Je le veux bien mais je mettrais du temps à te pardonner pour la claque, pas pour la douleur mais pour l'humiliation que j'ai eu. Mais je vais y réfléchir pour Harry. »

Ron partit ainsi de la salle commune. Il ne put voir Harry de la soirée, il lui laissa donc un message avant de partir. Il transplana jusqu'à chez lui en laissant ceci sur son lit :

« _Désolé, Harry j'ai dû partir plus tôt que prévu, suite à une discussion animée, je te dirais tous. Je t'offre pour cadeau d'anniversaire une invitation à venir chez moi pour finir les vacances à partir du 15 août. Ma famille sera présente bien évidemment. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Au plaisir de te revoir. Ron »_

Hermione rejoignit Harry, elle lui expliqua la conversation et repartie chez elle, comme elle l'avait promis à ces parents. La jeune sorcière avait passé une bonne soirée malgré les petites disputes. Elle laissa dans la chambre du sorcier son cadeau à côté d'un message avant de transplaner jusqu'à sa maison.

La soirée continua sans les deux Gryffondors. Harry en profita jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

.

Du 7 Juin 2015 au 29 Juillet 2015

-Severus Rogue-

Le professeur resta pendant les vacances à Poudlard pour son déplaisir car il croisait assez régulièrement des professeurs ainsi que des joueurs de Quidditch.

Le 29 Juillet, le professeur fut réveillé à 23 h par un bruit sourd. Il descendit donc à la salle commune et vit le jeune Potter au milieu d'une table cassée. Severus ne se posa pas de question et lança un sort. Ce dernier eu pour effet d'amener chacun des élèves dans leur lit et de les envelopper d'un sommeil réparateur. Severus Rogue était énervé mais n'en tint pas rigueur aux élèves. Il se souvenait très bien de sa majorité. Il y avait eu beaucoup plus de débordement qu'à cette petite soirée. Le professeur, en repensant à son adolescence, fût nostalgique de cette époque. Puis il repensa à Lili, elle n'avait pas pu venir ce jour-là car James l'avait invitée au cinéma, leur première soirée en amoureux. Severus arrêta de penser à cela, car il était de plus en plus en colère avec le souvenir de James Potter. Le professeur alla se recoucher, et se promit de réparer les dégâts avant que Dumbledore rentre à Poudlard.

Tout le monde récupéra facilement de cette soirée grâce au sort du professeur sauf les deux Gryffondors qui partirent plus tôt car ils n'eurent pas accès au sort. Ils souffrirent donc toute la journée suivante d'une gueule de bois. Hermione et Ron ne se parlèrent pas le lendemain…

.

* * *

 **La suite la prochaine fois.**

 **Ce sera la deuxième partie des vacances, pour vous narguer encore un peu.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les vacances 2ème partie

**C** **oucou tout le monde, je suis encore à jour, il va neiger, je le sens :-), en même** **temps cela ne serait pas étonnant vu le temps présent, en cette période de fin d'année.**

 **Merci à Manon, qui poste une review à chacun de mes chapitres et à mon binôme qui me lit régulièrement, et qui me conseille, et je pense même que je vais le faire.**

 **Voici donc comme promis, la deuxième partie des vacances de nos personnages favoris.**

 **Je sais que dans la véritable histoire, Severus est méchant, mais je préfère lui donner un côté plus sympathique, mais quand même renfermé sur lui-même. Et non je ne l'ai pas drogué ; la drogue, c'est mal :-) !**

 **Je viens de voir que les BUSEs sont en cinquième année, désolé pour cette erreur.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hermione et Ron ne se parlèrent pas le lendemain…_

 _._

Du 30 Juillet 2015 au 15 Août 2015

-Hermione-

La sorcière était contente d'être rentrée chez elle après cette soirée forte en émotion. Elle put remettre ces idées en place malgré sa gueule de bois, qui lui martelait la tête et l'empêcher de penser. La réponse de Ron mettait trop de temps à arriver à son goût. Hermione espéra que le sorcier lui accorde son pardon. Mais à bout de patience après sept jours d'attente, elle écrivit ce message :

 _« Salut Ron, je sais que tu souhaites du temps pour pouvoir réfléchir à la réponse que tu vas me donner, mais cette attente est en train de me faire du mal. Tu as peux être besoin de ce temps mais je veux avoir ma réponse. Ron saches que je veux ton bien ainsi que celui d'Harry. Est-ce que tu pourrais me répondre, s'il te plaît ? Je souhaite réellement le retour de notre amitié si forte autrefois. »_

Hermione n'était pas sûre de son message, réfléchit durant toute la journée et décida de ne pas l'envoyer. Pour elle, relancer la discussion était un signe de faiblesse, ça devait être Ron qui devait commencer la discussion et non elle. Hermione mis du temps mais digéra le fait que Ron ne lui parla pas des vacances. Hermione parla un peu à Harry, elle lui répondait à ces messages. Mais il restait très vague sur ces prochaines semaines ainsi que sur sa relation avec Ron.

La sorcière passa des vacances tranquilles, elle alla plusieurs fois avec ces parents en ville, ils firent un bowling, les magasins, et même ils allèrent voir un film au cinéma. Elle s'occupa tous les jours avec des cours de première S, avec des puzzles, des livres ou mêmes des séries. Hermione vivait comme une humaine normale, elle réussit même à rester une journée sans penser à Ron.

.

-Harry-

Suite à la fête, le sorcier fût convoqué par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry apprit que Severus Rogue lui avait empêché d'avoir une gueule de bois ainsi que de se faire punir par le directeur. Harry le remercia et s'éclipsa de la tour, il laissa le professeur à ces potions et à ces grimoires.

Le jeune sorcier continua son entraînement, quotidiennement, de Quidditch et recommença à parler à Ron, le sorcier brun le remercia pour son cadeau et l'accepta avec joie. Il envoya également des messages à Hermione, mais il voulait prendre de la distance avec cette dernière, car il voulait oublier l'histoire de « la lettre » et retrouver son meilleur ami sans histoire de couple, comme en première année. De plus, il avait peur en lui disant qu'il allait chez Ron, qu'Hermione lui fasse une crise de jalousie.

Harry était assez excité à l'idée de retourner chez les Weasley, il adoré l'ambiance qui était présente dans la maison. Les jumeaux l'embêtaient de temps en temps mais rien de trop important, cela était toujours très conviviale. De plus, la mère de Ron savait très bien cuisiner, Harry avait pris l'habitude d'aider Molly à la cuisine. Il apprit donc beaucoup de choses auprès de cette excellente cuisinière, qu'il avait réutilisait pendant ces six semaines à Poudlard, il avait été le chef cuisinier pour ces camarades mais aussi des fois pour le professeur présent, pendant cette période. En plus simple, Harry était vraiment content de pouvoir voir cette famille et passer quelques jours avec elle. Il avait peur cependant que la famille le rejette pour la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Ron, avant les vacances.

Le jour était enfin arrivé, Harry avait préparé son sac depuis une semaine, il avait hâte que 17 h sonne. Il allait abandonner Poudlard pendant 15 jours, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pris qu'une partie de ces affaires. Quand l'heure fût enfin arrivée, il transplana jusque devant la maison des Weasley…

.

-Ron-

Après la soirée, le sorcier repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Hermione. Il repensa aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle plusieurs années auparavant. Mais cela était du passé, il avait réussi à arrêter ces émotions, à passer au-dessus. Il réussit même à éprouver des sentiments pour plusieurs autres personnes… C'était pour cela qu'il avait répondu « non » à sa lettre, pour ne pas ressentir à nouveau ses sentiments. Il avait décidé aussi d'arrêter de lui parler pendant les vacances, avant d'en discuter avec Harry.

Ron avait repris le poil de la bête par rapport aux dernières semaines. Ces parents étaient très contents de le voir ainsi, ils étaient aussi contents de voir Harry dans quelques jours. Ils se demandaient également si ce changement brusque d'humeur était dû à la présence prochaine du jeune Potter.

Ron profita de ces quelques jours pour ranger sa chambre, qui en avait vraiment besoin. Il prépara aussi un lit pour son ami. Il retrouva également plusieurs jeux de société qu'ils pourraient faire pendant les temps creux, s'il y en avait. La mère de Ron cuisina toute la journée du 15 pour préparer tous les plats favoris du jeune invité.

Ron était surexcité pendant toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un tourbillon se former devant sa maison…

.

Du 15 Août 2015 au 1 Septembre 2015

-Hermione-

Plus que 15 jours avant la rentrée, voilà ce qu'Hermione n'arrêtait pas de répéter depuis 8 h du matin. En effet, chaque 16 Août, Hermione faisait ces courses de rentrée depuis sa première rentrée scolaire moldue. Elle alla donc le matin avec sa mère au chemin de traverse. Elles passèrent par la boutique de balais, car son ancien avait pas bien vécu le match, puis celle ayant les parchemins et l'encres ainsi que celle ayant les robes de sorciers. Pour finir, elles allèrent dans la librairie, où Hermione y resta pendant plus d'une heure. A 17 h les couses étaient enfin finies, quand les deux femmes décidèrent de s'arrêter pour boire un coup dans un restaurant, elles virent Harry et Ron. Hermione demanda à sa mère de les éviter. Cette dernière s'exécuta sans rien demander à sa fille, mais compter lui poser des questions en arrivant chez elles. Les deux Granger, échappèrent aux deux sorciers. Elles décidèrent de s'arrêter pour se reposer avant de repartir. Une fois rentrées chez elles, la mère prit la parole :

-« Hermione, pourquoi as-tu voulu échapper à tes amis, toute à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

-Maman, avec Ron, on s'est disputé rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, mais Harry a pris le parti de Ron ce qui a créé une discorde entre nous tous. Les garçons sont d'un côté et moi de l'autre.

-Hermione, si tu as besoin de m'en parler n'hésites pas, je suis toujours à ton écoute, ma puce.

-Merci maman, mais ça va très bien. Je peux gérer cela toute seule et je ne pense pas que cette situation ne va pas durer.

-D'accord, ma chérie. Je te fais confiance pour pouvoir surmonter cela. »

Hermione alla dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait voulu échapper à Ron et à Harry. Si elle avait bien fait de cacher à sa mère les événements récents. Hermione s'interrogea aussi sur son bien-être, se replier sur soit était-elle la meilleure solution ? Tant de questions auxquelles la sorcière n'avait pas de réponse. Elle savait juste qu'elle essayait de se protéger, qu'elle évitait de souffrir.

La sorcière s'interrogea pendant longtemps mais après cette longue réflexion, elle n'y repensa plus après. Le reste de la semaine, la sorcière resta dans sa chambre avec une série de livres qu'elle adorait. La dernière semaine de vacances, la jeune fille avait relu tous les cours de l'année dernière. Elle recommença le rythme scolaire en se levant plus tôt, et en se couchant plus tôt aussi. Elle prépara sa valise ainsi que ces affaires scolaire pendant cette période.

Le premier Septembre était arrivé, elle devait prendre le train à 14 h à Londres, au quai 9 . Elle avait peur de la réaction que les deux garçons pourraient avoir en la voyant. Elle parti de chez elle avec ces parents. Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant tous ensemble redoutant le moment de la séparation. Les parents savaient qu'ils ne verraient pas leur fille avant Noël. Quand l'heure fût arrivée, Hermione monta dans le train et alla dans une cabine éloignée et sans personne…

.

-Harry et Ron-

Quand Harry arriva toute la maisonnée rayonnée de bonheur. Les Weasley avaient prévu beaucoup de choses à faire pendant les deux semaines. La liste commençait le lendemain avec les courses de rentrée. Harry et Ron était très contents de se voir. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, car ils parlèrent tout le long. La discussion commença par le récit de la soirée selon leurs deux points de vue. Puis, ils se racontèrent leurs débuts de vacances. Après, il y eut les blagues, et vers 7 h, ils firent des parties d'échecs version sorcier.

A 8 h, Molly vint les déranger pour leurs dire que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Après ce repas très généreux, ils allèrent au chemin de traverse. Toute la famille commença par la librairie, puis Harry décida d'aller voir pour un nouveau balai avec Ron. Quand ils eurent finis, ils rejoignirent le groupe et mangèrent. Après un repas tout aussi nourrissant que le premier de la journée, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de parchemins et d'encres et finirent par les robes. Quand ils sortirent du magasin, Harry crut reconnaître Hermione mais ne s'attarda pas, il ne souhaiter pas lui parler, il crut même qu'elle essaya de l'éviter. Les Weasley et le jeune Potter rentrèrent tardivement à la maison, tous étaient extenués. Cette nuit-là, Ron et Harry s'endormir rapidement.

Les jours suivants, Harry joua avec tous les enfants Weasley, à plusieurs jeux différents. Ils allèrent le dimanche dans un parc d'attraction moldu, Harry eut une de ces plus grandes peurs de toute sa vie. Le 1er Septembre était arrivé, Ron et Ginny était en retard dans leurs bagages. Harry aida donc le jeune homme à faire les siens. Toute la famille se dirigera vers la gare. A 14 h, les Weasley venaient seulement d'arriver. Harry et Ron n'eurent pas le choix de leurs places car ils étaient en retard, comme d'habitude…

.

Du 30 Juillet 2015 au 1 Septembre 2015

-Severus Rogue-

Suite à la fête et aux débordements qui s'y sont déroulés, le professeur convoqua le nouveau majeur. Il lui expliqua le sort qu'il avait dû réaliser pour lui et ces amis. Il apprit à Harry qu'il avait cassé une table durant la soirée et qu'il l'avait réparé pour éviter tous problèmes possibles avec Dumbledore. En effet, le directeur des Serpentards avait réparé, très tôt le matin, la table cassée. Cette besogne n'amusa pas le professeur, mais lui permit de se mettre au point sur ces ressentiments envers James Potter, et son fils. Il décida de sépara les sentiments qu'il avait pour le père, de ceux pour Harry. Comme cela, il n'y aurait plus d'injustice envers le jeune homme, il verrait ainsi les bons côté du sorcier. Après ce petit entretien, Severus Rogue retourna dans son laboratoire pour créer de nouvelles potions. En effet, le professeur enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard mais adorait créer de nouvelles potions.

Il resta dans sa tour jusqu'au 31 Août, ce jour-là les professeurs commençaient à arriver. Tous les enseignants étaient conviés le soir même pour faire une réunion explicative avant la rentrée. A la suite de cette assemblée, Dumbledore demanda à Severus de rester. Le directeur interrogea le professeur sur les événements qui ont pu se dérouler pendant les vacances. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il garda la petite fête pour lui, il savait que sinon les élèves seraient punis alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de dangereux ou de condamnable. Dumbledore se doutait qu'il avait eu quelque chose, mais avait confiance en ce professeur, qu'il estimait tant et qui ne lui mentirait jamais.

Suite à ce petit entretien Severus Rogue rejoignit ces collègue dans la salle commune, où quels élèves étaient déjà présents en plus des joueurs de Quidditch. Ces élèves s'étaient regroupés sur la même table, malgré les différentes maisons. Après son repas, il retourna dans sa tour. En arrivant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait protégé le jeune Potter et ces amis alors qu'il ne pouvait pas les supporter surtout le jeune Weasley, peut-être parce qu'il avait de l'empathie pour eux. Après ces réflexions, il alla se coucher tôt pour pouvoir être frais et disponible pour le jour où les élèves arrivaient et la fin de la tranquillité allait commencer.

Le jour du calvaire commença très tard pour le professeur car il avait oublié de remettre son réveil en marche après les vacances. Il courut donc toute la journée pour rattraper son retard. A 20 h, tous les élèves étaient arrivés, ils étaient réunis dans la salle commune, où ils virent le Choixpeau organiser les nouveaux arrivants de première année. Après cela, une nouvelle élève de septième année fût présentée à l'assemblée. On lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et il décida de l'envoyer chez les Gryffondors. Le professeur était déçu, car quand il avait lu son dossier, lors de la réunion de la veille, il eut envie de l'avoir dans sa maison, car elle correspondait au profil des Serpentards. Après un festin, tous les apprentis sorciers gagnèrent leurs quartiers. Severus Rogue était content d'être enfin tranquille sans aucun élève. Il finit sa soirée dans sa tour à préparer ces cours pour le jour suivant. Il s'endormit après avoir fini, il fût triste de ne pas avoir pu toucher à une seule de ces fioles de la journée.

.

Dimanche 1 Septembre 2015

-Les trois Gryffondors-

Par le fruit du hasard les deux garçons allèrent dans la même cabine qu'Hermione. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais au bout de trente minutes, Harry en eut marre. Il prit la parole et dit :

-« Salut Hermione, je sais qu'on ne t'a pas trop parlé pendant les vacances mais on voulait redevenir amis tous les deux. On s'est retrouvé comme en première année, c'était génial.

-Hermione, j'ai décidé de te pardonner, ainsi que de te reparler et de te réintégrer à notre groupe. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, mais moi aussi j'avais besoin de prendre du temps pour moi et remettre mes idées en place » dit Ron.

Hermione écouta, elle était rassurée, elle s'excusa pour tous ce qu'elle avait fait subir au groupe. Ils acceptèrent ces excuses et commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances.

Une fois le train arrêté, les trois amis prirent la même barque pour rejoindre l'école. Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils allèrent dans la salle commune, où ils purent voir le Choixpeau réaliser son choix. Pour Harry cela lui rappela le moment où ce dernier avait écoutait le jeune homme pour sa maison. Après les nouveaux élèves de première année, une élève plus âgée fût présentée au chapeau. Le directeur expliqua qu'elle venait de Beauxbâtons et que ces parents avaient été obligés de déménager en Angleterre. Le chapeau décida de la mettre chez les Gryffondors. Hermione fût déçu de ce choix, car rien qu'en voyant la jeune française, elle lui faisait peur et elle ne pouvait déjà pas la supporter.

Après le repas, le trio alla dans leur quartier. En arrivant, Hermione s'excusa auprès des garçons. Elle alla ranger sa chambre et la préparer pour pouvoir travailler le lendemain. Puis, elle alla se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Harry et Ron, restèrent un peu dans le salon, ils discutèrent avec plusieurs de leurs camarades. Vers 22 h, les deux sorciers décidèrent d'aller se coucher pour être un peu mieux disposé pour les cours, que l'année dernière en fin d'année.

Les trois amis dormirent bien, ils étaient rassurés pour leur amitié et leur futur.

.

* * *

 **La suite la prochaine fois.**

 **C'est enfin finie les vacances maintenant place à la rentrée scolaire, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : La rentrée

**Au vu de quelques difficultés pour m'organiser et trouver des idées, j'ai décidé de poster quand je pourrais, une fois par semaine, je l'espère, le mardi ou le vendredi. De plus, j'ai maintenant une autre fiction en cours, ce qui va me rendre encore plus en retard pour celle-là.**

 **J'écrierais une semaine par une semaine sauf s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose à dire en une semaine. Je resterai aussi sur le format, des différents points de vue, dans la mesure du possible, qui me plait énormément et qui me permet de faire des personnages un peu plus recherchés, avec un caractère mieux décrit, plus précis.**

 **De plus, je m'excuse pour toutes les personnes qui portent le même prénom que la nouvelle élève, je n'ai aucune animosité contre les filles portant ce prénom. C'était juste le premier qui m'est venu en écrivant ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de souvenirs, qui sont remontés par rapport à la nouvelle élève pendant les cours, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre. Qui me rappelle plusieurs personnes dans ma vie quotidienne.**

 **Pour Manon, tu verras bien, je te laisse la surprise ;-).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 _Les trois amis dormirent bien, ils étaient rassurés pour leur amitié et leur futur._

.

Lundi 2 Septembre 2015

-Les trois Gryffondors-

Hermione s'était levée très tôt et avait relu certains cours, ceux qu'elle pensait ne pas connaître, mais elle les connaissait très bien. Après cela, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune pour aller petit-déjeuner. Elle y retrouva ces amis. Ces derniers étaient en grande discussion. La sorcière les laissa donc continuer, en essayant de comprendre le sujet qui les animait tant. Ils mangèrent beaucoup, ils savaient qu'en dernière année, il fallait beaucoup manger pour pouvoir tenir toute la matinée.

Les trois amis commencèrent comme tous les élèves de septième année, par deux heures avec leurs professeurs principaux. Cette heure était la même chose que la « vie de classe » chez les moldus. Minerva McGonagall leur parla du programme de cette année ainsi que de leur ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Elle commença déjà à les stresser dix moi en avance. Le professeur demanda à la nouvelle de se présenter. Elle dit :

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Lisa. J'ai 17 ans depuis maintenant deux mois. Je viens de France, où j'y ai étudié la magie, à Beauxbâtons. Je suis fille unique. Et puis voilà. J'espère que je vais pouvoir m'intégrer facilement dans cette nouvelle classe. »

Elle se fit accueillir par un sourire froid de la part d'Hermione, mais Harry lui était très jouasse de la voir, il était même content d'être dans sa classe, même si cela déplaisait à Hermione. Lisa était blonde, elle avait des yeux très clairs et très bleus, ce qui perturba encore plus Hermione. Elle était aussi très grande et très mince, elle était presque inhumaine, « ce n'est pas possible qu'un personne comme cela existe », pensa la sorcière brune.

Le cours fût arrêté par la sonnerie de la récréation. Les deux garçons jouèrent aux échecs, version sorcier évidemment. Pendant qu'Hermione les regardait faire pour s'occuper.

Le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal commença dans une mauvaise humeur. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas envie de revoir les Gryffondors et cela se ressentait dans leurs comportements. Les leçons furent compliquées. Harry voyait très bien que le professeur, qui l'avait sauvé n'était plus le même depuis la rentrée, il était devenu ennuyeux et intéressant. Il punit trois Gryffondors comme à chaque cours car ces derniers parlaient entre eux. Harry trouva cela injuste car des Serpentards parlaient plus fort, et ne furent pas punis.

Lisa participa beaucoup pendant le cours, plus qu'Hermione. Cela énerva beaucoup la jeune sorcière. Pendant les deux heures de cours, cette dernière réfléchit sur un surnom pour la nouvelle, elle pensa à « Miss je sais tout » mais cela était trop gentil pour elle, mais surtout c'était son surnom à elle. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle se promit d'en trouver un avant la fin de la journée.

Après le repas, les élèves eurent deux cours différents et ennuyants. Il y a eu l'étude après. Quand Hermione rejoignit sa chambre après le repas du soir, et une partie de tarot avec les garçons, elle eut une surprise…

.

-Severus Rogue-

Il se leva en mauvaise forme, il était fatigué, il n'avait pas réussi à bien s'endormir la veille. Il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser au fait qu'il ait pu passer à côté d'un talent si rare que cette nouvelle élève.

Il commença sa journée par deux heures avec ces chers Serpentards adorés, il leurs fit le même discours que la directrice de Gryffondor. Mais resta très vaste sur les événements qu'ils auraient à la fin de l'année, il ne voulait pas les effrayer trop en avances. Il préféra leurs faires une leçon de morale sur leurs comportements, qui étaient trop méchants et pas assez sympathiques avec les autres, à son goût. Il voulait que ces élèves deviennent sages et fassent preuve de plus de gentillesse envers les autres maisons.

Après la récréation, il eut les Gryffondor et les Serpentards en cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. En effet ces deniers avaient tous leurs cours en communs sauf le premier cours de la semaine. Le cours se passa normalement, il ne punit que trois élèves de Gryffondor, il se trouva en petite forme par rapport aux autres années. Pendant tout le long du cours, Lisa participa, elle remplaça même Hermione Granger. Severus était content au final de ne pas l'avoir dans sa maison, car il ne voulait pas d'une « miss je sais tout » chez lui. Lorsqu'il fit cette constatation, la sonnerie du repas retentit.

Les heures de l'après-midi furent longues pour lui, car il eut les septièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle en première heures pour voir les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et les sixièmes années des deux autres maisons l'heure d'après pour la même matière.

Pendant la soirée, le professeur repensa à sa journée, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait encore des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, car il s'ennuyait avec eux, ils n'avaient pas l'esprit assez critique d'après lui. Par contre, il était très content de n'avoir que des élèves de sixième année et de septième année, qui étaient plus matures que les plus petits. Il avait donc trois collègues qui faisaient les mêmes matières que lui, cette année. En effet, l'école avait décidé de séparer les différents niveaux en deux classes bien distinctes, il fallait du coup le double de professeurs à Poudlard.

Le directeur de Serpentard fit des rondes toute la soirée dans sa maison, car les élèves ne voulaient pas se calmer et se coucher. La nuit fût donc très courte pour lui.

.

-Hermione-

La sorcière découvrit en rentrant dans sa chambre, que maintenant elle avait une colocataire. La nouvelle élève avait, en effet, trouvait refuge dans la chambre d'Hermione. La sorcière préféra énoncer quelques règles indispensables, pour elle, à Lisa. Elle commença et elle garda tout le long un sourire forcé:

« - Salut Lisa, je ne savais pas que tu allais être dans ma chambre… Je suis désolée de faire cela mais je vais fixer quelques règles, pour notre bien-être à toutes les deux. J'aimerais que l'on puisse se coucher le soir avant 23 h pendant la semaine et vers minuit le vendredi et le samedi soirs. De plus, je révise beaucoup dans ma chambre, donc est ce que tu pourrais rester calme quand tu y seras, je le serais aussi quand j'y serais. Si tu veux t'amuser avec quelqu'un, tu peux aller dans le salon ou la salle commune. Je suis très secrète donc ce n'est pas la peine de me demander « comment je vais » si tu vois que je vais mal. Je t'en parlerais si j'en ai besoin. Bien sûr, je suis à ton écoute si tu as besoin de te confier.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aurais dit la même chose si tu n'avais pas commencé la discussion. Et saches que je sais très bien écouter et que je ne répète rien à personne, je suis une tombe. Par contre, j'observe tout donc je risque d'être indiscrète, répondit Lisa.

\- D'accord, merci pour les conseils ou remarques que tu m'as donné.»

Hermione alla dans son lit pour relire ces cours et finir ces devoirs avant de s'endormir.

.

Mardi 3 Septembre 2015

-Les trois Gryffondors-

Hermione passa une nuit horrible, elle n'arrêta pas de penser à Lisa qui commencer déjà à s'incruster dans sa vie. Elle avait peur qu'elle sépare le groupe, qui venait seulement de se reconstruire. Elle n'osa pas parler de ces craintes aux garçons pendant le petit-déjeuner. De plus, Hermione était déçue d'elle de ne toujours pas avoir trouvé de surnom pour Lisa.

Pendant le cours de Sortilèges, la sorcière compta le nombre d'intervention que la française fit pendant les deux heures. Elle recensa 35 interventions, sans lever la main et 27 en plus avec l'accord du professeur. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione comptait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Après la constatation de la sorcière, elle trouva le surnom de Lisa, ce sera « L'aspirateur » car elle est une faux-cul envers chaque professeur.

Après ce cours enseignait par Filius Flitwick, il y eut le cours de Minerva McGonagall. Le professeur ne laissa parler personne car elle interrogea chaque élève un par un pour savoir leurs différents niveaux en Métamorphose.

Pendant le repas Hermione, parla de ces constatations à ces amis. Et raconta sa discussion avec Lisa de la veille. Ron et Harry ne se prononcèrent pas sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Harry appréciait Hermione, mais ne voulait pas se prononcer trop vite à propos de la nouvelle. Il n'aimait pas avoir des idées préconçues avant de connaitre réellement la personne, elle-même. Ron, lui, ne voulait pas s'occuper d'Hermione, il préférait éviter d'avoir une nouvelle dispute au sein du groupe.

Après cette longue pause, les Gryffondors eurent Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, les élèves eurent une interrogation de deux heures. Hermione finit avec 30 minutes d'avance. Quand elle ferma son bouchon de stylo, elle entendit une trousse se fermait, c'était évidemment celle de sa chère colocataire. Elles purent donc observer le professeur tourner dans les rangs. Harry eut tout juste le temps de finir sa dernière phrase quand le professeur lança un sort pour pouvoir reprendre toutes les copies en même temps, pour éviter toutes injustices.

Lors de la récréation, tous les élèves parlèrent de l'épreuve qui venait de passer. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol pour avoir leur premier cours de Potions. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils eurent la bonne surprise de découvrirent le professeur présent, les Serpentards le savaient déjà mais aucun Gryffondors connaissait cette information. Harry, Lisa et Ron furent tous les trois déçus. Mais Hermione ne réagit pas. Le professeur ne la dérangeait pas, il était même génial pour elle, car il faisait son cours sans se soucier des personne qui ne comprenait pas. Pour Hermione, c'est ce qu'elle voulait car elle ne s'ennuyait pas pendant ces heures. Le cours se passa bien, sans de débordements. Connaissant le professeur très bien, les élèves restèrent calmes pour éviter tous ennuis et toutes punitions possibles.

Après ce cours, les élèves se dirigèrent en études, où ils purent faire leurs devoirs pour les cours du lendemain. Après un repas généreux, Hermione rejoignit sa chambre pour s'avancer un peu pour le week-end prochain. Elle s'endormit très tôt, vers 22 h. Elle n'entendit pas Lisa rentrer vers 22 h 30.

Harry et Ron parlèrent un peu dans leur chambre avant de s'endormir. Ils discutèrent à propos de leur relation envers Hermione. Ils ne voulaient pas la perdre, mais ils voulaient rester un peu tous les deux, sans histoire de « filles ». C'est pour cela qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles. Ils s'endormirent sur la promesse de parler et inclure un peu plus Hermione à leurs délires.

.

-Severus Rogue-

Il se réveilla avec une flemme énorme, il décida de faire une interrogation en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal pour les Serdaigles / Poufsouffles de sixième année ainsi que pour les Gryffondors / Serpentards de septième année. Après quatre heures sans ces Serpentard adorés, il les eut enfin avec les Gryffondors, « malheureusement », pensa-t-il…

Le professeur leurs fit une évaluation, pour plusieurs raisons, la première était qu'il voulait voir le niveau de ces élèves. Il voulait aussi voir qui avait pris le temps de relire son cours pendant les vacances. Il avait aussi un manque flagrant d'imagination pour le cours d'aujourd'hui.

Il tourna pendant toute l'heure dans les rangs pour éviter toutes triches possibles. Il ne vit aucun élève en train de recopier sur Hermione, ce qui était très rare… peut-être avaient-ils compris qu'il fallait mieux apprendre que tricher et de se faire prendre par le professeur. Après la sonnerie, il ramassa les copies avec un de ces fameux sorts, que lui seul connaissait. Il descendit en salle de Potions où il attendait les mêmes élèves, pour les deux prochaines et dernières heures.

Severus fût très fier de son effet car après deux heures de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il enseigna les Potions aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards. En effet, cette année, il avait envie de faire les deux matières. De plus, il préférait les septièmes années, c'est pour cela qu'il avait 12 heures de cours avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards mais aussi le même nombre d'heure avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

Le professeur remarqua les sourires s'effaçait sur les visages des jeunes Gryffondors qui ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient un professeur pour deux matières. Seule Hermione ne réagit pas, cela prouvait que Severus n'était pas totalement détesté par la sorcière.

Le professeur était content de sa journée mais un peu moins d'avoir 35 copies à corriger en une semaine, il avait pour point d'honneur de rendre les copies moins de 7 jours après les avoir pris. Il commença à en corriger quelqu'une.

Le directeur de Serpentard était tellement fatigué en fin de journée qu'il alla se coucher juste après manger. Il ne fit donc pas de ronde au sein de sa maison, mais les élèves aussi étaient fatigués, ils ne firent donc pas de bêtises, cette nuit-ci.

.

Mercredi 4 Septembre 2015

-Les trois Gryffondors, maintenant quatre :-) -

Hermione se fit réveillé par Lis du matin. En effet, cette dernière se leva très tôt pour pouvoir courir autour du château. Hermione essaya de se rendormir, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle décida donc de quitter son lit pour gagner son bureau et lire un de ces livres préféré, qui parlait d'amour.

Vers 7 h 30, la sorcière descendit manger, elle profita du calme ambiant pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Quand les garçons arrivèrent, ils parlèrent avec Hermione d'anecdote de la soirée de la veille.

Les cours furent très longs pour Hermione, car en début d'année les professeurs faisaient soit des interrogations soit des révisions et cela n'intéressait pas la sorcière. Sauf en Potion ou en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, car ils virent une nouvelle notion très intéressante dans cette matière. Pendant ce cours, Ron et Harry se firent tout de même punir par ce professeur.

L'après-midi fut calme, Hermione s'ennuya tout le long pendant qu'Harry et Ron avait du mal à suivre. Lisa, elle aussi réussit à comprendre tous très rapidement, ce qui rendit Hermione encore plus jalouse d'elle, la sorcière préférait rester la meilleure et cela serait son challenge pour cette année.

Lors de la soirée, les deux garçons furent occupés dans la tour personnelle du professeur. Hermione resta donc avec Ginny, elles parlèrent beaucoup, surtout la jeune Weasley qui venait de se faire quitter par son nième petit copain. La sorcière rousse pleura longtemps sur l'épaule de son amie. L'autre jeune fille n'osa pas la déranger en lui racontant l'année dernière, surtout elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Mais vers 22 h, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre. Lisa n'était pas encore là. Cette dernière rentra une demi-heure plus tard, mais Hermione dormait déjà.

.

-Severus Rogue-

Le directeur de Serpentard vit, en se réveillant, une jeune fille courir. En arrivant au petit-déjeuner, il remarqua qu'Hermione était toute seule dans ces rêves mais quand il repartit, les deux dadais étaient arrivaient et lui parlaient. Il s'était levé à 7h alors qu'il ne commençait la journée qu'à 10 h, il avait fait cela pour pouvoir faire quelques expériences. Il commença donc son travail par un cours avec les septièmes années.

Le professeur en enseignant aux Gryffondors, vit que personne n'était intéressé par son cours sauf Hermione qui écoutait avec attention. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Plusieurs élèves parlèrent même pendant ce cours. Il en punit deux pour l'exemple, les jeunes Potter et Weasley.

Il continua sa journée avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, il s'ennuya encore plus que les deux heures précédentes. Il les eut même pendant deux heures supplémentaires. En effet, les mercredis, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles avaient quatre heures de suite avec le professeur.

Le directeur de Serpentard ne se présenta pas au repas du soir, il avait commencé une nouvelle potion et il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux sans risque de faire exploser toute la tour, voire le château complet. Mais il dut quand même arrêter vers 21 h, car il devait donner les punitions aux deux Gryffondors. Il leurs donna de la vaisselle à faire, il en avait beaucoup salis avec les dernières expériences de la journée. Ainsi que de ranger la salle de Potion.

Il libéra les deux élèves vers 23 h et il alla se coucher juste après. Mais il fût réveillé par quelques Serpentar du matin. C'était évidemment Drago Malfoy et sa bande qui avait effrayé des Poufsouffles. Il les punit et alla se recoucher.

.

Jeudi 5 Septembre 2015

La journée fût normale pour tout le monde. Hermione s'ennuya tout le long de la journée, ainsi que Lisa. Ron et Harry réussirent à ne pas se faire punir cette journée-ci. Seuls Drago et ces amis furent retenus et punis pendant la soirée ainsi que toute la semaine à venir, à cause de la dernière soirée. Severus, lui, eu du mal à émergé pendant la journée à cause du réveil très tôt dans la journée.

.

Vendredi 6 Septembre 2015

La journée fût tout aussi longue que celle de la veille pour Hermione, Lisa et Severus. Ron et Harry jouèrent beaucoup ensemble entre les cours, ils avaient inclus Hermione, qui jouait très mal aux cartes. Les deux garçons réussirent même à parler à Hermione, sans que le sujet soit des cours ou la nouvelle. Ils s'amusèrent bien pendant la soirée. Les trois amis se regroupèrent avec dix autres Gryffondors, et ils jouèrent au loup garou ensemble. Ils avaient arrêté toutes les lumières et le maître du jeu devait illuminer sa baguette pour avoir l'ambiance souhaitée pour le jeu. Ron et Harry furent les deux maîtres de la soirée.

.

Samedi 7 Septembre 2015

-Severus Rogue-

Le professeur profita de son jour de congé pour dormir longtemps. Il était très fatigué. Il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre le rythme scolaire et de plus, il se fit réveillé il y a quelque jour très tôt, trop tôt, pour lui. Il se réveilla à 13 h, il se dépêcha pour se préparer pour ne pas louper le déjeuner. Il mangea rapidement mais prit tout son temps au moment du café. Il observa toutes les maisons tour à tour. Il s'arrêta au niveau des Gryffondors, il n'y avait qu'un Gryffondor en train de manger, cela l'étonna, ils étaient toujours en groupe de 4, 5, habituellement.

Il retourna dans son laboratoire et ne le quitta qu'à 20 h. Il fût interrompu par le directeur. Ce dernier voulait s'entretenir avec Severus, à cause des événements survenus entre Drago Malfoy et certains Poufsouffles. Le professeur n'essaya pas de protéger l'élève. Quand Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, Severus arrêta la cuisson de sa potion et se dirigea vers son lit. Il réfléchit pendant longtemps sur les actions de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce gosse de riche, mais il était un vrai Serpentard, pour cela il l'admirait car le professeur lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à embêter d'autres élèves.

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées, il ne fût pas déranger par ces élèves.

.

-Les Gryffondors-

Pour eux aussi le week-end était plus sympathique que la semaine. En effet, les élèves commençait à 10 h 15 les cours, pour certains ils avaient options, et les autres avaient études. Hermione arriva à son cours, elle était contente, il n'y avait pas de traces de Lisa. Le cours fût le plus beau de la semaine.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre, après son option, pour se reposer 5 minutes, mais elle s'endormit. Vers 13 h, Lisa la réveilla en rentrant dans la pièce, Hermione ne lui en voulu pas, au contraire, elle était contente de la voir. Grâce à elle ne fût pas en retard. Cette dernière se dépêcha d'aller manger. Elle était la seule des Gryffondors présente à cette heure. Elle fût déçue que ces amis ne l'aie pas attendue.

Elle les retrouva en étude. Ils travaillèrent tous les trois sur un projet. Après cela, Hermione alla à sa deuxième option, mais cette fois–ci elle eut moins chance. En effet, Lisa était déjà dans la salle quand elle arriva. Hermione n'arriva pas à participer, Lisa parla tout le long. Elles eurent après une heure d'étude. Elles en profitèrent donc pour faire leurs devoirs et pour s'éviter.

Harry et Ron eurent un entraînement de Quidditch pendant ce temps. Ils créèrent une nouvelle équipe, Harry était devenu le chef de l'équipe. Après cela les garçons retrouvèrent Hermione pour manger, ils parlèrent de la journée pendant le repas. Après ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leurs chambres. Les garçons étaient fatigués par leur entrainement, quant à Hermione, elle voulait travailler. Tous les trois dormirent comme des bébés durant cette nuit.

.

Dimanche 8 Septembre 2015

-Severus Rogue-

Pour le professeur, le dimanche était la journée la plus nulle de cette semaine. En effet, il devait surveiller une salle d'étude. Il ne vit que trois Serpentards. La journée fût très longue, il observa chaque élève, quasiment tous faisait de la Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Cela rassura le professeur, il faisait toujours aussi peur aux élèves. Quand Hermione arriva, il eut du mal à enlever son regard de la jeune sorcière, elle était tellement intéressée par ces devoirs, qu'elle ne vit pas le professeur la fixer de temps en temps.

Après cela, il alla manger, et rejoignit quelques collègues pour parler et s'amuser. Mais cela énerva rapidement Severus, qui partit donc très vite. Il rejoignit son laboratoire. Il se questionna à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé en étude. Pourquoi avait-il fixé Hermione ? Et surtout pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se détacher d'elle ? Tant de question qui empêcha le sorcier de dormir confortablement pendant cette nuit.

.

-Les trois Gryffondors-

Le dimanche était une journée libre pour tous les élèves, ils faisaient donc ce qu'ils voulaient les trois amis décidèrent de se balader autour de Poudlard. Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, ils parlèrent pendant ce trajet, ils avaient prévu un pique-nique, ils rentrèrent vers 17 h pour pouvoir aller en études, un petit peu. Ron remarqua que Severus Rogue regardait Hermione, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'est pour cela qu'il ne parla pas avec elle, il voulait aussi éviter tous problèmes possibles avec Hermione. Après le repas, ils firent plusieurs parties de poker quand Hermione eut perdu tous ces jetons, elle alla se coucher. Ron et Harry restèrent longtemps, ils savaient très bien bluffer comparé avec la sorcière.

Vers 23 h 30, tous les amis étaient couchés et prêts pour une nouvelle semaine.

.

* * *

 **La suite une prochaine fois.**

 **Ce sera la semaine d'après, comme une sorte de journal intime. Je sais bien que Severus Rogue ne fait pas cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et de Potion la même année, mais je veux qu'il soit très présent dans ma fiction. Il a donc 12 heures avec nos Gryffondors adorés.**

 **J'ai créé un emploi du temps pour les Gryffondors et Severus, si besoin pour la compréhension, je les posterais en plus.**


	8. Petit cadeau

**Petit cadeau (de Noël), mais n'ayant pas trop d'idées… Je poste l'emploi du temps pour que vous ne m'oubliiez pas :-). Et j'espère pouvoir poster avant le nouvel an un nouveau chapitre qui est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Bonne lecture ? Ou bonne compréhension !**

* * *

.

EMPLOI DU TEMPS

Les Gryffondors / Serpentards

Lundi :

De 8h à 10h

Vie de classe avec Minerva McGonagall ou Severus Rogue

De 10h15 à 12h15

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec Severus Rogue

De 13h45 à 15h45

Histoire de la Magie avec Cuthbert Binns

De 16h à 18h

Astronomie avec Aurora Sinistra

.

Mardi :

De 8h à 10h

Sortilèges avec Filius Flitwick

De 10h15 à 12h15

Botanique avec Pomona Chourave en semaine paire

Métamorphose avec Minerva McGonagall

De 13h45 à 15h45

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec Severus Rogue

De 16h à 18h

Potions avec Severus Rogue

.

Mercredi :

De 8h à 10h

Astronomie avec Aurora Sinistra

De 10h15 à 12h15

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec Severus Rogue

De 13h45 à 15h45

Histoire de la Magie avec Cuthbert Binns

De 16h à 18h

Botanique avec Pomona Chourave

.

Jeudi :

De 8h à 10h

Métamorphose avec Minerva McGonagall

De 10h15 à 12h15

Potion avec Severus Rogue

De 13h45 à 15h45

Vol sur balai avec Rolanda Bibine

De 16h à 18h

Sortilèges avec Filius Flitwick

.

Vendredi :

De 8h à 10h

Botanique avec Pomona Chourave

De 10h15 à 12h15

Vol sur balai avec Rolanda Bibine

De 13h45 à 15h45

Potion avec Severus Rogue

De 16h à 18h

Métamorphose avec Minerva McGonagall

.

Samedi :

De 10h15 à 12h15

Première option

De 13h45 à 15h45

Etude

De 16h à 18h

Seconde option

.

Tous les soirs de 18h15 à 19h45, les élèves ont études pour pouvoir faire leurs devoirs, différents professeurs surveillent

Dimanche, les élèves sont libres, mais des salles d'études sont disponibles.

.

Severus Rogue

Lundi :

De 8h à 10h

Vie de classe avec ces Serpentards adorés

De 10h15 à 12h15

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec septième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

De 13h45 à 15h45

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec septième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

De 16h à 18h

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec sixième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

.

Mardi :

De 8h à 10h

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec sixième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

De 10h15 à 12h15

Potions avec septième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

De 13h45 à 15h45

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec septième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

De 16h à 18h

Potions avec septième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

.

Mercredi :

De 10h15 à 12h15

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec septième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

De 13h45 à 15h45

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec septième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

De 16h à 18h

Potions avec septième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

.

Jeudi :

De 8h à 10h

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec sixième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

De 10h15 à 12h15

Potions avec septième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

De 13h45 à 15h45

Potions avec septième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

De 16h à 18h

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec sixième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

.

Vendredi :

De 8h à 10h

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec sixième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

De 10h15 à 12h15

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec septième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

De 13h45 à 15h45

Potions avec septième année de Serpentards / Gryffondors

De 16h à 18h

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec sixième année de Serdaigles / Poufsouffles

.

Severus Rogue surveille les Septièmes années pendant les études du soir, de temps en temps.

Le professeur est libre le samedi. Un dimanche sur quatre le directeur de Serpentard surveille une étude.

.

* * *

 **Voici, Joyeux Noël et à la prochaine pour un vrai chapitre cette fois.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : La nouveauté

**Coucou, j'espère que je ne vous aie pas trop fait attendre ! Voici le fruit de mon travail acharné pendant mes nuits blanches, ainsi que mes après-midis d'écriture, qui étaient normalement consacrées aux devoirs. Oui, vous savez les trucs inutiles qu'on a à faire pendant les vacances et qui nous énerve !**

 **Pour rebondir sur commentaire de Tristana, il y a aussi une référence à un certain professeur d'espagnol ;-) en plus des autres professeurs.**

 **Merci pour les joyeux Noëls qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur.**

 **De plus, comme on le sait tous, c'est bientôt la rentrée, et oui désolée de vous rappeler cette mauvaise nouvelle, qui arrive trop vite, à mon goût. Bon bref, je serais à mon avis en retard, le temps de me réorganiser.**

 **PS : Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, mais je suis arrivée à saturation de relecture.**

 **Je vous laisse (enfin :-)), bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

Lundi 9 Septembre 2015

-Hermione et les deux garçons-

 _Vers 23 h 30, tous les amis étaient couchés et prêts pour une nouvelle semaine._

Au petit-déjeuner, les trois amis découvrirent un nouvel élève habillé dans une tenue normale, moldue. Hermione craqua complétement sur lui, elle ne put le quitter des yeux. Elle le trouva beau, très beau même, il a les yeux d'un brun intense, très rare. Il est très grand et il est très maigre. Il n'est pas très musclé, ou en tout cas la jeune sorcière ne le voyait pas à travers ces habits. Cela fascina encore plus la jeune fille. Il se dirigea vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors. Hermione le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Harry la dérangea en lui posa une question.

Harry avait observé le manège de la jeune fille, il ne la critiqua pas au contraire même car c'était la première fois depuis « la lettre » qu'elle regardait un autre garçon que Ron. Il était même heureux pour elle car qu'elle passait à quelque chose d'autre.

Le jeune sorcier roux, lui, observa la réaction de la sorcière, mais aussi ce nouvel individu. Il le regarda avec attention, ce nouvel individu l'intriguer. Il se demanda pourquoi Lisa se dirigea vers lui après avoir pris son repas.

.

-Lisa-

Elle était en train de déjeuner quand elle croisa son frère. Cette dernière avait caché son existence à tous ces camarades, pour une bonne raison, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle l'avait donc reniée de sa vie, au cours du temps. Elle alla le voir après avoir fini son repas, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait dans cette école et s'il allait poser des problèmes dans la vie de la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bout de la table de sa maison. Elle commença ainsi :

« - Salut frangin, comment vas-tu ? Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir à Poudlard ! Ou même en Angleterre !

\- Bonjour Lisa, je suis content moi aussi de te revoir, ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis venu enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal au plus jeune de cette école. Je suis un des nouveaux professeurs engagés ici, avec leur nouveau système de divisions des classes.

\- Comment ça, tu vas vivre ici, côtoyer mes professeurs, mes amis. Je ne veux pas d'un chaperon, de plus j'ai dit à tout le monde que j'étais fille unique. Pour moi, tu es qu'un simple professeur.

\- Lisa calme toi, personne ne saura que nous sommes frère et sœur. De plus, je ne compte pas trop parler des différentes difficultés de ma vie à des personnes que je ne connais pas, même si je vais les côtoyer assez régulièrement. Je pense que je vais beaucoup rester dans ma chambre pour lire.

\- Quoi ? François, il va neiger, tu lis. Depuis quand ?, dit Lisa avec un sourire narquois.

\- Eh oui, mademoiselle, je lis trois livres par semaine, maintenant. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri.

\- Au fait, les parents sont au courant de ta présence ici ?

\- Non, j'ai reçu un mail il y a trois jours disant qu'il y avait un poste de libre dans une école de sorcier en Angleterre. Mais oui bien-sûr, ils le savent. Les parents m'ont dit que vous aviez déménagé et qu'il y avait beaucoup de boulots ici, donc je suis venu, pour pouvoir un peu travailler durant la journée.

\- Merci pour cette conversation enrichissante mon cher frère, adieu, et ne me parle qu'en cas d'extrême urgences, voire même jamais ! C'est mieux je pense !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'était mon but, dès mon arrivée ! »

Lisa partit en furie de la table en répliquant, « Au fait, les vrais professeurs mangent sur la table au niveau de l'estrade et pas avec leurs élèves ! ». Elle tourna les talons sur ces paroles et alla dans la cour du château, en attendant le début des cours.

.

-Les quatre Gryffondors-

Le professeur principal de cette maison permit aux élèves de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. En effet, en ce début d'année, il y avait très peu de chose à dire en vie de classe. Les Gryffondors retrouvèrent l'heure d'après, les Serpentards ainsi que leur cher professeur.

Hermione trouva le directeur de la maison ennemie énervé. La jeune fille compris d'où venait son humeur maussade. En effet, il avait fini de corriger les copies. Il commença le cours par les rendre. Plus la moitié des élèves eurent des notes en dessous de la moyenne. Hermione était contente, elle avait eu raison de passer un peu de temps dans ces livres. Les garçons, eux, n'avaient pas révisé mais avaient réussi à avoir une note correcte.

Après la distribution, et les différents commentaires fait par les élèves, le professeur commença et termina même un chapitre de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ron, ainsi que d'autres Gryffondors et plusieurs Serpentards abandonnèrent au bout d'une demi-heure. Le cours était trop rapide pour eux. Harry résista une heure, ms arrêta d'écouter à partir de cette heure. Lisa et Hermione réussirent, elles, à suivre.

Pendant le repas, les trois amis parlèrent un peu des cours mais décidèrent rapidement de jouer, plusieurs élèves s'ajoutèrent au groupe, dont Lisa. Hermione n'était pas trop contente de cette nouvelle, mais l'ignora tout le long de la partie.

Avant de rejoindre le groupe de joueurs, Lisa observa longuement son frère qui parlait avec le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal des Sixièmes et Septièmes années. Elle était content pour lui, au moins il se faisait des amis, lui. Sur cette constatation, elle se dirigea vers sa colocataire et ces amis, pour se socialiser un peu.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent très ennuyeux surtout le premier créneau. En Astronomie, les élèves apprirent qu'ils auraient un cours supplémentaire à minuit le lundi prochain, pour pouvoir observer les étoiles pendant la pleine lune.

Pendant l'étude, les élèves de Gryffondors furent dérangés par les Serpentards. Ces derniers parlaient très forts, mais leur directeur ne dit rien car il était absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

Pendant le repas, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves de se taire. Il commença son discours :

« - Bonjour ou plutôt Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant votre repas, mais j'ai une nouvelle pour vous. »

François se leva et le directeur continua :

« - Voici un nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, certains élèves ou professeurs ont pris ce jeune homme pour un étudiant de Gryffondors. Ce dernier s'était trompé de table ce matin, il ne connaissait alors pas encore le système de notre école. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à ce nouveau professeur. Nous lui souhaitons bonne chance dans ce nouveau poste à nos côté. » Le directeur laissa parler le jeune homme.

« - Bonjour à vous tous, je vais rester ici durant toute cette année et si l'ambiance me plait vous me verrez encore un peu plus longtemps ici. Je ferais cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal aux Premières et Deuxièmes années, à partir de la semaine prochaine. De plus, je vais écrire en même temps en recueil, veuillez donc ne pas trop me déranger dans mes appartements. Quel que soit votre classe, vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez pendant les repas ou quand vous me croisez dans l'école. Sur ce, bon appétit et à une prochaine fois ! »

Les trois amis discutèrent un peu sur le fait qu'ils se soient trompés sur le compte de ce nouvel individu, les trois amis se séparèrent après le repas. Hermione alla dans sa chambre. Harry alla lire dans un coin tranquille du château, la bibliothèque, qui était ouverte jusqu'à 10 h. Ron lui resta dans le salon. La jeune sorcière attendit Lisa pour ne pas être dérangée pendant la nuit réparatrice qu'elle rêvait tant d'avoir.

.

-Severus Rogue-

 _Tant de question qui empêcha le sorcier de dormir confortablement pendant cette nuit._

Le professeur se réveill du matin en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve avec comme personnage principal Hermione. Il n'arriva pas à se rendormir après ce cauchemar. Résigné, il se leva et finit de corriger les copies des Septièmes années.

Lors du petit-déjeuner, il vit arriver un nouvel élève, qui avait oublié de mettre son costume. Quand il se dirigea vers la table de la maison Gryffondor, le professeur se décomposa. Il y avait encore un nouvel individu dans cette maison. Il en avait assez que tous les nouveaux soit pour les Gryffondors, il voulait en avoir un peu chez lui aussi.

Après cette constatation, il se dirigea vers sa salle pour attendre ces petits chouchous. Il leurs avait réservé une petite surprise. En effet, l'heure de vie de casse n'était pas trop utile à ce stade de l'année. Donc il avait prévu de libérer les élèves. Quand les Serpentards arrivèrent dans la salle, ils apprirent qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils restaient dans la salle et qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas les autres cours. Ils virent plusieurs jeux avec le professeur.

Après avoir passé deux heures avec les Serpentards tous seuls, Severus Rogue avaient les Gryffondors en plus. Rien que de penser qu'il allait rendre les médiocres copies de ces élèves l'énerva. Quand la maison ennemie arriva, il était dans une face d'énervement intense. Il rendit les interrogations. Il observa les différentes réactions. La plus importante était celle d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son regard était toujours attiré par cette personne. « C'est un vrai aimant cette jeune sorcière », pensa Severus. Il était tellement frustré par cette réaction qu'il fit son cours très rapidement. Trop rapidement à son goût même, il commença et finit un chapitre en moins de deux heures.

Pendant le repas, le professeur vit que le nouveau Gryffondor était à la même table que les autres professeurs. Madame Bibine était en train de lui parler quand le directeur de Serpentard arriva. Le professeur de Vol sur balai fit les présentations et apprit à chacun d'entre eux que son voisin enseignait les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ils étaient donc collègues. Severus pris son courage à deux mains et discuta pendant tout le repas à ce nouveau personnage.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut fade pour le professeur, il s'ennuya jusqu'à ce qu'il surveille les Septièmes années. Quand la jeune Granger arriva, il oublia tout le reste, il se perdit dans ces pensées, il ne vit même pas que les Serpentards chahuter et déranger les autres maisons. Le soir, il écouta le discours de François et rejoignit sa chambre où il se coucha immédiatement en évitant de penser à Hermione. Il ne réussit pas d'enlever la sorcière de ces rêves. Il prit donc une de ces potions, celle du sommeil sans rêve qui lui permit de se reposer un peu, sans être déranger par des cauchemars ou des rêves troublants pour lui.

.

-François-

Il arriva très tôt à Poudlard. Il avait peur d'être en retard. Il était aussi très stressé. Il mit une heure à rentrer dans l'école. Le directeur l'attendait à l'entrée. Ce dernier lui fit un discours long et lui proposa à la fin de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le nouveau accepta et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il y vit sa sœur mais il l'évita. Ils avaient eu une grosse dispute la dernière fois qu'ils se virent. Il alla sur une table libre. Il avait à côté de lui plusieurs jeunes avec des tenues rouges et dorées. Il y avait trois autres tables sur cet étage. Ainsi qu'une autre surélevée où il y avait des personnes un peu plus âgées. Mais ne connaissant pas l'organisation de l'école, il n'osa pas les rejoindre après s'être installé sur la même que sa sœur.

Il eut une discussion avec Lisa assez animée. Elle l'avait beaucoup énervé. Il savait très bien qu'en allant enseigner dans cette école, il verrait sa sœur. Il visita le château pendant la matinée et vers 12 h 30, il alla dans la salle commune en espérant y trouver de la nourriture, son rêve fût réalisé. Il y rencontra un professeur de vol. Elle était très bavarde mais François fût sauvé par l'arrivée d'un certain Severus Rogue. Ils furent présentés et parlèrent pendant tout le repas. Le nouveau trouva que le professeur de potions regardait trop souvent chez les Gryffondors. Alors que d'après ce qu'il avait compris les Serpentards étaient ennemis avec les Gryffondors. Donc pourquoi regardait–il toujours sur la table opposée ?

Après le repas, il prit ces marques dans sa chambre. Elle était largement assez grande pour lui tout seul. Il eut la visite de plusieurs jeunes filles. Elles lui firent des propositions plus ou moins malsaines. Il s'empressa de les refuser. Il ne comprit même pas pourquoi ces élèves allèrent le voir. Il est professeur et elles, étudiantes, cela ne se faisait pas d'après lui.

Pendant le diner, le directeur de l'école le présenta officiellement à tous les élèves et tous les professeurs. Après cela, il alla rejoindre sa chambre pour y lire et continuer son recueil. Il espérait pouvoir finir sa thèse moldue avant la fin de l'année, et pouvoir avoir enfin son doctorat. Vers 1h du matin, il se décida à aller se coucher.

.

Mardi 10 Septembre 2015

-Les Gryffondors-

Pendant toute la matinée Hermione s'ennuya, elle attendait avec impatience les cours de l'après-midi qui seraient beaucoup plus importants et intéressants. Les garçons aimèrent bien cette partie de journée, en effet, ils préféraient surtout le cours de Botanique où ils pouvaient jouer avec les plantes et se lancer de la terre entre eux et sur les Serpentards.

Quand les Gryffondors et les sorciers de la maison ennemie arrivèrent en salle de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur les obligea à descendre en salle de potions. Quand ils y arrivèrent. Tout le monde apprit la bonne nouvelle, les élèves allaient devoir faire une potion de 4 h. Hermione fût très contente de cette nouvelle. Mais quand elle apprit que c'était une expérience à faire en binôme, elle perdit son sourire. Les garçons se mirent ensemble, Hermione attendit pendant longtemps mais personne ne se dirigea vers elle. Tout le monde était déjà en groupe sauf elle et Lisa. Elles se mirent donc ensemble, pour le malheur de la jeune sorcière brune. Les quatre heures furent explosives. Lisa et Hermione ne purent s'entendre sur les méthodes pour réaliser le travail demandé. Mais l'expérience fût réalisée avec succès, mais la mésentente entre les deux jeunes filles s'aggrava.

Après l'étude et le diner, Hermione attendit Lisa dans a chambre. Vers 22h la principale intéressée franchisa la porte. La sorcière brune commença :

« - Tu m'énerves Lisa, tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi. De plus, tu me réveilles presque toutes les nuits en arrivant quand je suis endormie. Soit ce n'est pas forcément de ta faute. Mais les réveils quand tu vas courir me plaisent moins. Et aujourd'hui, pendant la potion, tu m'as exaspérée, à me contredire tout le temps. On a toutes les deux des caractères forts mais nous devons chacune faire un effort pour pouvoir vivre ensemble dans une ambiance vivable et peut-être même aggréable.

\- Hermione, tu n'as rien à me dire ! Tu crois que cette situation est plaisante pour moi. Je viens d'arriver, je n'ai pas d'amis, personne à qui me confier… Et de plus, tu m'as aussi énervé pendant toute l'expérience. Ça ne t'es pas passé par l'esprit, que je pouvais avoir aussi raison, je suis peut-être nouvelle mais j'ai des connaissances. Je suis peut-être plus festive que toi mais j'arrive quand même étudier et avoir de bons résultats.

\- Je ne mets pas en doute tes connaissances mais je déteste être en binôme avec une personne ayant le même caractère que moi. Et si tu veux tu peux te confier à moi.

\- J'ai exactement le même problème. Je vais y songer pour la confection.

\- On devrait tout remettre à zéro, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais y réfléchir ! »

Sur cela Lisa alla rejoindre son lit, Hermione fit de même. Mais cette dernière ne put s'endormir.

.

-Severus Rogue-

En se réveillant de sa nuit sans rêve, le professeur eut une idée. Il décida pour ces Septièmes années de leur faire faire une potion assez compliquée et longue. Le directeur de Serpentard mettait deux heures à la fabriquer. Par gentillesse, il décida de sacrifier un de ces créneau de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal pour qu'ils puissent tous faire l'expérience et en entier, en tant qu'à le professeur l'espérait.

Il commença sa journée avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de Sixième puis de Septième années. La matinée fût très longue, surtout quand le professeur François s'incrusta pendant cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. En effet, ce dernier voulait voir comment les élèves se comporter avec les professeurs mais aussi comment se déroule une heure de cours.

Il mangea rapidement et alla en salle de potions où il prépara toutes les tables pour chaque binôme. Quand il eut finit, il remonta dans la salle de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal pour y attendre ces élèves. Il y annonça la nouvelle. Il y eut peu de visage joyeux. Mais la seule réaction qui l'intéressait c'était celle d'Hermione. Quand toute la petite troupe arriva, elle se divisa en groupe de deux. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était placé et prêt à commencer les potions, sauf Lisa et Hermione. Elles décidèrent de se mettre ensemble. Le professeur crut lire de la déception dans le regard de la jeune fille brune, mais il fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier. Elles se disputèrent pendant toute l'heure. Le directeur de Serpentard pensa à les séparer plusieurs fois mais préféra ne pas intervenir, il voulait voir le travail qu'elles pouvaient réaliser ensemble.

Après avoir pris un rapide repas, le professeur alla dans sa tour, il commença par finir les copies en retard qu'il avait. Puis il vérifia toutes les potions des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Celles des Gryffondors étaient bien meilleures que celles de sa maison. Le directeur était un peu jaloux de ce talent. Cette constatation lui fit repenser à Hermione. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à elle. Il essaya encore de l'oublier comme la nuit dernière, il ne put l'enlever de ces pensées. Il prit donc une autre de ces fioles pour pouvoir dormir un peu.

.

-François-

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme décida d'observer les différents professeurs de l'école. Il commença par passer un créneau avec Severus Rogue en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Après il alla en Métamorphose avec Minerva McGonagall. Pendant l'après-midi, le nouveau professeur resta dans sa chambre. Il prépara ces cours pour la semaine prochaine. Ce fût une journée peu fatigante pour lui. Il travailla donc pendant toute la soirée mais aussi jusqu'au début de la journée suivante.

.

Mercredi 11 Septembre 2015

-Les Gryffondors-

La journée fût peu passionnante pour les trois amis. La seule exception par rapport à d'habitude vu la présence du nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal supplémentaire pendant le cours du même nom. Ce dernier observa longuement les trois Gryffondors. Hermione vu cela, elle en était ravie, elle avait réussi à attirer son attention. Elle était contente qu'un garçon, autre que ces amis, la regarde.

Après cela, ils continuèrent la journée normalement. Ils jouèrent un peu mais vers 20 h Hermione retourna dans sa chambre. L'ambiance était froide. Mais aucune des deux filles ne se décida à rompre le silence. Elles s'endormirent dans ce froid ambiant.

.

-Severus Rogue-

Le professeur était tellement fatigué et sa potion avait fait effet plus longtemps que prévu. Il se réveilla don 45, juste à temps pour son premier cours. Il ne put prendre de petit déjeuner. Il fût suivit, toute la journée, par son nouveau collègue. Ce dernier l'énerva un peu, surtout quand il observa longuement dans le groupe de Gryffondor pendant la seconde heure du matin en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il sentit la jalousie monter en lui. Cette réaction l'étonna, il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela était naturel en lui. Mais d'un coup cela lui vint comme une évidence : il était donc réellement amoureux de cette sorcière.

Après cela, il alla manger, il était toujours suivit de son collègue. Pendant les cours et l'étude, François resta à ces côtés. Le directeur de Serpentard rentra dans ces quartiers, juste après avoir pris son repas. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à la jeune sorcière. Il en fût même malade. Il prit plusieurs fioles différentes. Mais cela ne faisait pas assez effet, il décida donc de prendre un ou deux verres d'alcool, voire même trois, en tout cas assez pour être un peu joyeux. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

.

-François-

Il avait adoré suivre le professeur Severus Rogue. Il décida donc de retenter l'expérience avec lui. Quand il arriva dans la salle de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il vit un jeune roux. Cela l'étonna, il était même intrigué par cette personne. Il l'observa pendant longtemps, il cessa de le regarder quand il vit que le professeur à côté de lui était gêné.

Après le repas, il continua de suivre son collègue. Il vit même la fameuse potion de 4 h avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Il la réalisa en même temps que les élèves, il était fasciné par l'autorité du professeur. Il alla même faire l'étude, il constata que les Serpentards étaient beaucoup plus favorisés que les Gryffondors. En effet, ces derniers se faisait disputer plus régulièrement que leurs concurrents.

Après cela, il se sépara de l'autre professeur et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, il était à priori très fatigué, mais ne le savais pas avant de s'écrouler.

.

Jeudi 12 Septembre 2015

Ce fût une journée normale, très longue même pour tout le monde. Les Gryffondors eurent des cours ennuyeux quand à Severus, lui, n'éprouva aucun plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. En effet, ce dernier avait une gueule de bois, qu'il n'avait pas voulu guérir. Il souhaiter s'en souvenir pendant plusieurs jours au moins. François, lui, dormit toute la matinée. Il écrivit pendant la seconde partie de la journée. Il ne quitta pas sa chambre de la journée.

.

Vendredi 13 Septembre 2015

Le Vendredi fût la même chose que le Jeudi, sauf que Harry se fit remarquer pendant le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il se fit donc punir. En effet, le cours de Potion fût transformé en l'autre matière, à cause de l'expérience de quatre heures du Mardi. Mais durant la soirée le professeur François en profita pour faire un tour chez les Gryffondors. Il joua avec les trois amis et sa sœur. À eux cinq, ils purent faire plusieurs jeux différents et s'amuser. Severus Rogue, lui, resta dans sa tour et fit plusieurs potions différentes.

.

Samedi 14 Septembre 2015

Ce jour-là était celui de libre pour le professeur Rogue. Il fit la grasse matinée et alla, pendant une heure, dans la salle commune pour observer les différents passages des élèves. Puis il fit plusieurs fioles de sa potion préférée du moment. Il fabriqua assez de liquide pour 7 récipients. Ce dernier était la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il en utilisait en effet beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Hermione essaya d'éviter Lisa pendant l'heure d'option. Il y avait toujours une mauvaise ambiance entre elles. La jeune fille réussit, elles ne parlèrent pas une seule fois ensemble de la journée. Ron et Harry, eux, eurent un entraînement de Quidditch. Ils étaient très fatigués à la fin.

Les trois amis se croisèrent au moment du repas, puis ils rejoignirent très vite leurs chambres respectives. Ils étaient tous trois en train de s'endormir sur leurs assiettes quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

.

Dimanche 15 Septembre

-Severus Rogue-

Le professeur était complétement libre. Il en profita pour dormir un peu plus longtemps. Il alla aussi voir le match, puis il retourna à son laboratoire et en profita pour faire quelques expériences. Il ne lésina pas sur la vaisselle car il allait avoir un Gryffondor pour faire le ménage après, en effet la punition d'Harry avait lui aujourd'hui.

Après la visite du jeune homme, le sorcier alla manger au réfectoire assez tard. Il vit que très peu d'élèves étaient présents, il chercha quand même la Gryffondor qui lui plaisait tant. Mais il ne la vit pas, déçu de ce constat, il alla dans sa chambre pris sa fiole comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine.

.

-Nos Gryffondors adorés-

Il y avait aujourd'hui un match de Quidditch, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était en forme, ils réussirent même à battre les Serpentards avec 100 points d'avance. Après cela, les amis allèrent prendre leurs déjeuners, puis ils allèrent en étude. Au bout d'une petite heure, Harry partit, il devait faire la punition donnée par le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Les deux amis restèrent dans la salle pendant encore 2 h. Après ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour discuter. Ron voulait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Hermione. Le sorcier prit la décision de parler à Hermione, cela faisait longtemps qu'il y réfléchissait. Il commença ainsi :

« - Il faut que je te parle, depuis ce fameux jour de mai, tu t'es éloignée de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre loin de moi cette idée, tu es quelqu'un à qui je tiens et que je veux garder près de moi. C'est pour cela que je souhaite t'avouer que j'aime un autre type de personne que toi, c'est pour cela que je t'ai dit non. »

Hermione était stupéfaite du fait que Ron se confie à elle si facilement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de discussion sérieuse avec lui. Elle se demandait cependant qui était l'élue. Qui avait pu prendre son Ron. Celle qui lui avait fait perdre tant de temps et tant de larmes. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions : s'ils étaient en couple, ou même si l'intéressée connaissait l'existence de cette attirance. Beaucoup d'interrogations se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Hermione pendant la réflexion de Ron. Le sorcier reprit :

« - J'aime une personne que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer… Il s'agit de … »

.

* * *

 **Fin de l'énigme la prochaine fois.**

 **Bon réveillon de nouvel an et bonne nouvelle année.**

 **« Bonne année, bonne santé »**


	10. Chapitre 9 : L'amitié

**Bonjour, je suis désolée pour cette attente, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour me remettre dans le rythme des cours et après pour faire mes révisions. J'ai pris aussi un peu de temps pour me reposer aussi, je remercie la maladie qui m'y a un peu obligée ;-).**

 **De plus, désolée pour les références philosophiques, cela est dû au fait que j'ai écrit différentes parties juste après le bac de philosophie (comme quoi ce n'est pas si inutile que ça) :-). Je suis aussi désolée de ce côté pessimiste, qui n'était pas du tout recherché mais qui est quand même présent à cause de mon moral pendant la période d'examen et d'attente des notes.**

 **Je remercie mes amis qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré et à qui j'ai piqué plusieurs phrases, voire plusieurs événements vécus avec eux, c'était de super moments.**

 ** _Ps : il y a sûrement de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'aime pas le Français et que je ne m'y suis pas intéressée. Et de plus, je commence à en avoir marre de devoir relire plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases._**

 **Fin du suspense, euh enfin … je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ;-)**

* * *

.

 _« - J'aime une personne que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer… Il s'agit de … »_

Hermione était fébrile, elle attendait la suite avec impatience **_(tout comme vous, non ?)_** mais Lisa rentra dans la pièce. Cela eut comme réaction auprès de Ron de le rendre muet comme une carpe. Cette dernière ne remarqua pas qu'elle dérangeait les sorciers. Elle resta donc, elle fit la discussion. Ils rigolèrent ensemble, même si pour Ron et Hermione cela était dur. Cette mascarade dura jusqu'à ce que les trois jeunes décident d'aller rejoindre Harry dans le réfectoire.

Ron était assez bouleversé car il avait besoin de se confier mais il n'avait pas pu le faire complètement. Hermione, elle, était frustrée car elle n'avait pas pu avoir la fin. Comme si elle lisait un livre super-bien et qu'on lui arrachait le dernier chapitre.

Les deux amis étaient très mal à l'aise mais réussirent quand même à parler avec Harry. Vers 22 h, les jeunes gens se séparèrent. Harry remarqua quelque chose de changé chez les sorciers mais il ne s'y intéressa pas, en effet la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait cela avait dégénéré, et il voulait garder cette amitié entière, si fragile.

.

Lundi 16 Septembre 2015

-Gryffondors-

Hermione se réveilla, elle avait eu du mal à dormir à cause de sa frustration. Elle espérait surtout que Ron l'avait bien pris, et qu'il avait pu se reposer contrairement à la sorcière. Le jeune homme n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, cet arrêt de déclaration lui avait fait du mal. La seule nuance d'amitié qu'il avait pour Lisa avait disparu à cause de son action. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler. Le peu qu'il avait dit, l'avait déjà beaucoup libérer. Il voulait pouvoir finir la discussion avec la sorcière, en aparté au cours de la journée.

Pendant le repas, les amis étaient assez décontractés mais cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Surtout quand Lisa arriva, Ron ne put supporter sa présence, il quitta la table au moment au Lisa s'assit sur le banc à côté d'Hermione. La jeune fille fit de même quelques minutes plus tard. Ron l'arrêta dans l'escalier :

« - Hermione, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'aimerai pouvoir te parler cinq minutes ! Aurais-tu un peu de temps pour moi ?

\- Toujours Ron, mais j'aimerai aller me préparer avant que Lisa remonte, je préfère l'éviter. Mais on peut parler ce midi, si tu veux !

\- Je préférais qu'on se parle en privé, sans risque t'interruption, ce soir par exemple si tu préfères !

\- Je veux bien mais on a cours d'Astronomie ce soir. À moins que tu veuilles te couche du matin, pour attendre que tous les élèves soient dans leurs chambres, pour pas qu'ils nous dérangent. Je pense que tu devrais attendre demain, à moins que tu en aies vraiment besoin.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas! On se parle demain, du coup ! À plus tard, au fait inutile de te dire de ne pas en parler à Harry, et encore moins à Lisa

\- Oui exactement, je ne dirais rien, je sais garder un secret. »

Ron partit en laissant Hermione dans ces pensées. Il était tellement déçu qu'il ne remarqua pas le professeur Rogue et lui fonça dedans. Le jeune sorcier s'excusa rapidement avant de repartir.

Hermione continua sa matinée sans autre nouvel événement. En Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, cette dernière crut apercevoir un sourire venant du directeur de Serpentard. Elle trouva cela bizarre, mais elle continua de suivre le cours normalement comme si de rien n'était.

Le repas fut encore plus tendu que celui du matin, Harry essaya de mettre de l'ambiance mais Hermione était plongée dans son livre et Ron, lui, parlait avec d'autres élèves. Harry se retrouva donc en face de Lisa. Ils parlèrent donc ensemble.

L'après-midi fut un vrai calvaire pour Hermione, la mauvaise ambiance entre les trois amis commençait à lui peser, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la discussion qu'elle n'avait toujours pas finie, ainsi que sa relation avec Ron et avec Harry.

Pendant la récréation, ils jouèrent aux cartes, avec d'autres élèves. À chaque fois que Lisa gagnait, elle poussait un petit cri. Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter la sorcière, ce tic l'énervé. La coupe était pleine. Hermione ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle avait besoin de craquer. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, cela était tombé sur Lisa. La sorcière brune commença :

« - Lisa tait toi ! Tu es soulante de hurler à chaque fois que tu gagnes par rapport à Ron ou à Harry !

\- C'est à toi de te taire, c'est toi la mauvaise joueuse.

\- Eh ! Oh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui hurle à chaque fois que je gagne.

\- J'y peux rien moi, si tu ne sais pas jouer !

\- Mais tu es chi…

\- Tais-toi Hermione, ça ne sert à rien d'envenimer la situation. Viens avec moi ! » s'intercala Ron entre les deux jeunes filles.

Après être partis, les deux amis s'assirent sur un banc juste à côté de la salle, ils ne dirent rien. Ils profitèrent tous les deux du calme ambiant ! Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se calmer, de se recentrer sur eux-mêmes ! Mais ce calme ne dura pas ! Ils devaient aller en cours, malheureusement !

Le cours d'Astronomie fut horrible pour Hermione, en effet cette dernière n'aimait déjà pas cette matière de basse. À l'idée même de penser qu'elle aurait encore cinq heures de cela pendant sa soirée, la dégoutait encore plus. Elle voulait également se mettre sous sa couette, réfléchir sur les évènements récents dans la tranquillité de sa chambre seule, mais cela n'était plus possible maintenant. Elle n'écouta rien du cours, elle resta plonger dans ces rêveries pendant les deux heures.

Pendant le repas, Harry et Ron parlèrent ensemble d'Hermione, cette dernière avait préféré aller dans la bibliothèque en espérant ne croiser personne. Harry débuta la conversation avec Ron par :

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris a Hermione d'exploser comme ça ? Ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes !

\- Laisse la tranquille, c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu méchant avec moi, je n'ai rien fait ! Je veux juste me renseigner pour essayer de comprendre mon amie.

\- Justement si, tu essayes de comprendre le comportement d'Hermione pour Lisa. Tu crois vraiment que je suis aveugle à ce point. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu as le béguin pour cette fille. Tu n'es pas très discret, seule Lisa l'ignore, en même temps elle n'est pas assez observatrice ou ne te connaît pas assez pour le remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à toi aussi ? Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à Lisa, elle ne t'a rien fait à toi, remarque à Hermione non plus ! » Harry avait augmenté le volume sonore en disant cela.

« - Regarde toi, tu es en colère pour quelqu'un que tu es censé ignorer, que tu ne connais pas ! Ton comportement trahit tes sentiments. Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux, de n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas que toi tu n'as pas le droit de l'aimer.

\- Oui je sais, mais je ne l'aime pas et arrête de m'énerver avec. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette fille dans … euh … dans ces termes. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry se leva et alla dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y croisât pas Hermione. Il était content de cela, il ne voulait pas ravoir cette même discussion. Ron resta à table et parla avec d'autres élèves jusqu'au moment fatidique du retour en cours, pour les cinq heures à venir d'Astronomie.

Pendant le cours, il y eut plusieurs phases. Durant la première heure, tous les Serpentards chahutèrent. Il fallut que leur directeur vienne les faire taire. Hermione dut aller chercher le professeur, elle mit beaucoup de temps à le trouver, elle put ainsi visiter un peu l'école. Quand elle le trouva, elle se sentit bizarre. Le contact avec ce professeur la gênait, elle souhaitait qu'une seule chose, qu'ils arrivent le plus rapidement possible dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Après cela, le cours continua mais vers minuit François arriva. Harry remarqua que Lisa venait de changer d'humeur. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas être intrusif envers elle. C'était sa vie privée et non la sienne. Il devait apprendre à respecter cela. Il n'y a plus eu de problème pendant le reste du cours. Quand la professeur libéra les élèves, plus de dix d'entre eux dormaient sur leur chaise. Hermione courut pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle se prépara et alla se coucher sans dire un seul mot à Lisa.

Harry lui ne parla pas à Ron de la soirée. Ils se couchèrent en colère l'un contre l'autre. Ce que redoutait Harry était arrivé mais pas comme il le pensait.

.

-Severus Rogue-

 _La veille : Mais il ne la vit pas, déçu de ce constat, il alla dans sa chambre pris sa fiole comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine._

Il se réveilla très tôt, les potions faisaient de moins en moins effet. Il alla travailler un peu dans son laboratoire avant d'aller déjeuner. Après une demi-heure passée dans la salle commune, il observa les faits et gestes des trois Gryffondors mais surtout ceux d'Hermione. Il vit le manège qui se déroulait entre Lisa et les autres Gryffondors. Après quelques minutes de présence, il ne restait qu'Harry avec Lisa.

Le professeur se leva et allait se diriger vers sa salle de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, quand il vit Ron et Hermione parlait dans l'escalier. Il resta planter dans le couloir. Il fixait les deux élèves, quand Ron partit, le professeur ne put se cacher à temps. L'élève lui rentra dedans, il ne se mit même pas en colère. Il était tellement absorbé par la sorcière que son seul désir était qu'il parte de sa vue.

Après cet évènement, le professeur enseigna à ces septièmes années préférées. Le cours fut peu passionnant car c'était un échange des élèves sur leurs sensations sur leurs débuts d'année. Après cela, il revit sa sorcière. Il venait d'interroger plusieurs élèves sur les leçons précédentes, seule Hermione a su y répondre. Il lui fit donc un sourire, mais il se ravisa bien vite, en effet cela n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

Après ce petit moment de faiblesse, il continua son cours en évitant le plus possible le regard de la Gryffondor. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Severus ressentit ce son comme la musique de la délivrance, il était très gêné quand il était en contact avec la jeune fille.

Il alla se réfugier dans son laboratoire. Il voulait se vider l'esprit, oublier cette matinée horrible. Elle n'allait pas s'améliorer, avec les élèves qu'il allait avoir pendant les cours de l'après-midi. Il évita d'y penser pendant les 1 h 30 de pause. La suite de la journée fut aussi fade qu'il l'avait prévu.

Vers 22 h, Hermione toqua à son laboratoire. Le professeur devait venir en Astronomie pour calmer ses élèves qui empêchaient la continuité du cours. Après cet événement, il prit sa potion et alla se coucher.

.

-François-

Il fit cours pendant les deux premières heures de la journée puis rejoignit sa chambre pour écrire. Il voulait avoir une atmosphère calme et sans mauvaise onde, pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à son imagination. Il écrivit très peu, il avait le syndrome de la page blanche, comme beaucoup d'écrivains ( **:-P** ). Il resta de longues heures devant son cahier. Il y fit beaucoup de petits dessins mais pas une seule phrase.

Il alla dans la salle commune pour prendre son dîner, cela lui fit du bien. Il regarda un peu les élèves pour pouvoir avoir un peu plus d'idées pour son recueil. Il vit les disputes de plusieurs couples, cela lui donna une inspiration pour écrire. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre pour laisser son esprit remplir plusieurs pages.

Vers minuit, il avait mal à la main, il se balada donc dans le château pour laisser sa main s'en remettre. Il vit qu'il avait de la lumière dans la plus haute tour. Il rejoignit la salle, il vit que sa collègue y avait cours. Il resta quand même pour pouvoir étudier le comportement des adolescents. Il remarqua donc les regards qu'Harry lancé à Lisa. Il observait beaucoup sa sœur. Il comprit ce signe et comprit encore plus la non-réaction de Lisa.

Il rejoignit sa chambre en même temps que les élèves. Il écrivit pendant une heure, il s'endormit même sur son cahier.

.

Mardi 17 Septembre 2015

-Les Gryffondors-

Ce fut une journée tendue. Les cours furent assez longs et passionnants à la fois. Les amis n'eurent que des discussions lacunaires. Harry et Lisa parlèrent beaucoup pendant les repas et les récréations. Ils s'amusèrent et rigolèrent beaucoup. Cela faisait du bien à Harry de parler à d'autres personnes qu'à ses amis. Ils décidèrent de se voir dans la soirée pour pouvoir renforcer cette amitié naissante. Ils parlèrent, se confièrent leurs plus lourds secrets. Une amitié forte était en train de se créer. Ils restèrent dans le parc du château jusqu'à ce que Lisa ait froid. Vers 2 h, ils étaient de retour dans le bâtiment …

Hermione et Ron purent aussi parler un peu en privé après le repas. Cette discussion était à propos de tout et de rien. Ron ne voulut pas re-rentrer dans la discussion qu'il avait eu Dimanche. Les deux amis parlèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Vers une heure du matin, Hermione interrompit Ron, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle mélangeait les mots. Elle rentra doucement dans sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller Lisa, mais cette dernière n'y était pas. Hermione s'interrogea sur l'absence de sa colocataire. Mais cela l'empêcha de dormir, elle s'inquiétait.

.

-Severus Rogue-

Il se fit réveiller très tôt par un mal de crâne assez insupportable. Il essaya de se redormir pendant près d'une heure mais cela lui était impossible. Il décida donc de se lever et de réfléchir à la provenance de cette migraine. Il fit le tour de la journée de la veille, et vu qu'il avait encore pris une potion. Il ne fallait jamais prendre pendant plus d'une semaine « Sommeil sans Rêve » sinon l'organisme était déréglé. Il décida donc d'arrêter cette dernière. Après cette longue réflexion, il alla dans sa tour. Il y resta jusqu'au début de son premier cours. La matinée fut longue, il ne pouvait plus supporter le vacarme que faisaient les élèves.

L'après-midi fut un vrai calvaire, pour le professeur. En effet, sa migraine devenait de plus en plus forte et les Serpentards faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Le professeur n'espérait qu'une seule chose, la fin de cette journée. À 18 h, il alla dans sa chambre où il se servit un bon verre de whisky, avec un bon livre. Tout en sirotant son verre, Severus Rogue avançait dans son polar. Il était bien, il se sentait bien, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son livre et à sa boisson. Pendant près de quatre heures, tout était comme avant. Il était tellement bien qu'il s'endormît sur son livre.

.

Mercredi 18 Septembre 2015

-Gryffondors-

Lisa se réveilla très tôt, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais où était –elle ? Elle observa la pièce. Elle mit peu de temps à reconnaitre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Puis elle se retourna pour pouvoir identifier l'oreiller moelleux où elle avait posé sa tête pendant la nuit. Elle vit Harry, qui était réveillé et qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle sursauta et se leva précipitamment. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre dans quelle situation elle aurait pu se retrouver dans cette position.

Elle courut dans sa chambre, elle ne prit aucune précaution pour Hermione. Heureusement cette dernière n'avait rien entendu. Lisa rejoignit la salle de bain, où elle essaya de se souvenir de la dernière soirée. Ces seuls souvenirs étaient la longue discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Harry. Elle avait l'impression que cela lui avait faite beaucoup de bien. Mais la sorcière ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait pu atterrir dans la salle des Gryffondors dans les bras d'Harry.

De son côté, ce dernier se souvenait très bien de la soirée. Après avoir longuement discuté dehors, les deux sorciers avaient marché dans le château. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Lisa était très fatiguée. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et s'endormit immédiatement sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui lui aussi s'endormit aussi très vite. Après le départ de Lisa, Harry se leva et alla dans sa chambre rejoindre son lit douillet qui l'avait manqué pendant sa courte nuit. Il y réfléchit un peu à propos de la situation avec Lisa. « Était-elle prête à se mettre en couple avec lui ? » c'était la question qui trottée dans sa tête en continu.

Quand le réveil sonna dans les chambres, plusieurs élèves grognèrent, plus particulièrement les quatre bavards. Ils se levèrent avec difficulté, pendant le petit déjeuner, ils étaient tous dans la lune. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se réveiller.

Pendant l'Astronomie, Lisa s'endormit sur son voisin qui ne se retint pas de le dire au professeur. La sorcière fut donc envoyée chez le directeur. Il lui fit la morale mais cette dernière l'ignora le sermon. Elle était tellement fatiguée que toutes ces paroles n'étaient rien pour elle. Cela n'était pas dans ces habitudes mais c'était très dur pour elle de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Le directeur le remarqua mais ne dit rien : il se souvenait de ces années d'études et des nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il avait fait et donc des cours qu'il avait passés à dormir. Il conclut la discussion par « Quand on est jeune, il faut en profiter ! ». Sur ces bonnes paroles, le directeur permit à l'élève de partir rejoindre sa classe.

Pendant le chemin du retour, Lisa traîna un peu dans les couloirs en recherche de souvenirs. Certains flashs lui revenaient mais il lui manquait le plus important : les derniers moments dans la salle des Gryffondors. Elle entra dans la salle et s'excusa auprès du professeur. Hermione n'avait pas apprécié le comportement de Lisa mais elle la comprenait. Elle aussi elle était fatiguée, la nuit avait été très courte.

Pendant les repas, les quatre élèves mirent leurs différents de côté pour pouvoir parler comme des amis de tout et de rien. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Leurs têtes à têtes de la veille, leur avaient fait du bien et leurs amitiés s'étaient renforcées. La sonnerie retentit trop tôt au goût des quatre camarades. Ils voulaient rester ainsi ; ensemble à parler et à rigoler sans tabou, ni problème.

Pendant les quatre heures restantes, tout le monde s'ennuya. Dès qu'ils furent libres, les élèves allèrent manger et rejoignirent après leurs appartements respectifs pour pouvoir récupérer le sommeil manquant. Ils dormirent tous comme des bébés. Sauf Harry qui était assez agité à propos de sa relation avec Lisa, mais il put quand même dormir un peu.

.

-Severus Rogue-

Le réveil fut dur. Il avait très bien dormi mais dans une position très inconfortable. Il était donc très courbaturé. En se levant, il se mit à tourner, sa migraine reprit. Il se leva tant bien que mal. Il ne devait pas se rendormir sinon, ça serait pire. Il se réveilla au fur et à mesure de la journée. Pendant le cours avec les Gryffondors, il n'eut en face de lui que des mines tristes et fatiguées. Personne ne suivit le cours, cela énerva le professeur, lui qui avait tant de mal à faire son cours, personne n'en profitait.

Le reste de la journée fut très dur pour le professeur, il supporta la journée avec difficulté. Mais dès la fin des cours, il alla dans sa chambre où il essaya désespérément de s'endormir. Ce qu'il réussit vers 22 h soit 3 h après s'être mis dans son lit.

.

Jeudi 19 Septembre 2015

-Les gentils petits Gryffondors-

Hermione fut réveillé par un petit bruit vers 6 h 30, elle pesta contre Lisa qui devait encore partir courir. Elle avait encore sommeil, elle devait vraiment dormir pour pouvoir être plus en forme que la veille. Cela l'énerva, elle l'avait pourtant prévenu, elle devait lui dire la veille quand elle se levait tôt. La sorcière se retourna dans son lit et découvrit, les deux garçons et Lisa avec un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. La sorcière était ravie que ses amis s'en souviennent.

Elle se leva et souffla ces bougies avant que la cire fonde sur le gâteau. Ils parlèrent et jouèrent ensemble. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour pouvoir se mettre en tenue de sorcier avant le petit déjeuner. Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi joyeuse qu'elle avait commencé, malgré la petite surprise en Potion.

Ils firent dans la soirée un grand Loup Garou avec tous les Gryffondors présents dans la salle, pour fêter l'anniversaire de la sorcière. Elle y déballa plusieurs cadeaux ; de Ron, d'Harry, de ses parents et d'une personne mystère. C'était un stylo, cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir, mais elle voulait connaître l'identité de cette personne.

Après cela, ils se séparèrent en petit groupe pour certains, les deux filles allèrent se coucher. Elles n'avaient pas encore récupéré de Mardi soir. Les deux garçons parlèrent ensemble de cette soirée et Harry confia ces doutes sur Lisa. Ron l'écouta et le conseilla, cela lui avait fait du bien. Ron décida donc de faire de même et de continuer sa discussion de Dimanche avec Hermione le lendemain.

.

-Le directeur de Serpentard-

Le professeur allait un peu mieux, la potion avait moins de contrôle sur sa vie. Mais il était triste, la nostalgie des vacances commençait à se faire ressentir dans son moral et dans sa conduite. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il ne donna que des interrogations à toutes les classes. Il put ainsi à se reposer. Il passa donc sa soirée à corriger ces copies. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il devait le faire pour pouvoir les rendre le plus tôt possible et se reposer le plus possible. Il commença par les copies des Sixièmes années. Quand il eut fini, il était tard. Il décida donc de se coucher et de se lever tôt pour finir les deux classes restantes.

.

Vendredi 20 Septembre 2015

-Gryffondors-

Les quatre élèves se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner mais décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes. Hermione avait toujours un peu de rancune envers Lisa. Elle avait peur de s'en prendre encore à elle. Ron et la jeune fille brune étaient en face l'un de l'autre. Ron voulait finir la discussion commencée le week-end dernier. Mais il voulait être seul avec elle pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. Pour Hermione, c'était une magnifique journée. Les deux amis parlèrent jusqu'au début des cours. Harry et Lisa firent de même.

Après les cours, Ron prit en aparté Hermione, dans sa chambre. Cela était interdit, mais ils seraient au calme là-bas tous les deux pour pouvoir discuter. Il commença :

« - Ne me coupe pas et laisse-moi dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. La dernière fois, je t'ai dit que j'aimais d'autres types de personnes que toi. En fait, … » Ron hésita, il jouait avec ses mains. Il était anxieux, il hésitait mais il avait commencé, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il se lança et dit : « Bon, j'aime les hommes! » dans un cri de délivrance. Il avait pu enfin le dire.

Hermione ne sut pas comment réagir, elle était choquée mais s'y attendait un peu au fond d'elle. Ron reprit :

« - Tu es la seule à le savoir, et je ne veux pas qu'on le sache. C'était très dur pour moi de te le dire, donc je n'imagine pas si toute l'école était au courant !

\- Ron je suis contente que tu aies pu te confier à moi, et je comprends mieux ton comportement envers moi en Mai. C'est important de savoir qui on aime. C'est bien que tu aies trouvé ta voie. Mais dis-moi as-tu des vues sur quelqu'un ?

\- C'était normal, tu t'es aussi confiée à moi ! Et non, j'ai déjà mis énormément de temps à comprendre, je n'ai pas eu trop temps de m'attacher à quelqu'un.

\- D'accord et saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Donc si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras toujours la première personne au courant de mes sentiments. Au fait toi, tu n'apprécierais pas le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Non, je le trouve juste mignon.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi. »

Hermione éclata de rire, les deux amis se retrouvaient comme avant, avec la même relation de confiance. Ils allèrent ensemble au dîner. Ils y virent Lisa et Harry, qui avait l'air aussi heureux. Hermione se questionna un peu mais n'osa pas demander à Harry ce qui lui donnait tant de bonheur.

Après le repas, ils se séparèrent tous. Les garçons allèrent dans leur chambre où ils étudièrent un peu et les filles firent de même. Elles ne parlèrent pas entre elle, mais Hermione voyait que Lisa était heureuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de chantonner. Ils s'endormirent tous les quatre très tôt remplis de bonheur.

.

-Severus Rogue-

Le professeur se leva tôt en forme, pour finir la correction des copies. Il put donc faire stresser tous les élèves quand il rendait les copies. Il les avait rangés par ordre décroissant avec la meilleure copie au-dessus. Il était très fier de son effet. Après ces différents moments de joie, il fit cours. Il était tellement en forme qu'il punit même plusieurs élèves.

Dans la soirée, il accueillit les Gryffondors punis qui durent laver toutes les salles que le professeur utilise. Après les avoir libérés, il alla dans son laboratoire où il profita de tout son matériel propre pour refaire de la potion de « Sommeil sans Rêve ». Quand elle fut prête et quand il fut couché, il hésita à en prendre. Mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne se leva pas pour en prendre une fiole.

.

-François-

« _L'amour, mais en fait, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est que souffrance et doute, en effet tu souffres en pensant que la personne que tu aimes est en train de disparaître de ta vie, ou quand tu penses qu'elle peut te quitter. Et même, dans certains cas, tu peux souffrir quand la personne que tu aimes souffre elle-même._

 _L'amour n'est que souffrance. Il t'apporte quand même des moments de joie, mais ça va toujours finir par nous décevoir._

 _Mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas contrôler ces sentiments. Et l'amour se fait inconsciemment, tout comme la passion amoureuse. Quand on aime, on regarde toujours inconsciemment l'être aimé. On le trouve superbe alors qu'une personne lambda le trouve normal, voire laid._

 _De plus, l'amour est possible à différents stades et à différentes intensités : l'amitié, la famille, l'amour pur et dur entre un homme et femme._

 _Mais l'amour est aussi possible entre un homme et un homme ou une femme et une femme. Pourquoi avoir créé cette expression qui ne coïncide pas avec tous les individus de la planète ? Les hommes sont vraiment bêtes des fois. De plus, nous regardons beaucoup plus facilement un couple homo, qu'un couple hétéro. Où est la logique dans ce monde ?_

 _Pourquoi faire autant de différences entre les individus ? Nous sommes soit tous normaux ou tous anormaux. Il n'y pas de normalité dans ce monde. »_

François venait de penser cela, en effet, il était en train d'écrire son recueil quand cette magnifique question lui tomba dessus : « Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? ». La plupart de son recueil parlait du coup de foudre mais pas de l'amour en lui-même. Cela le troubla de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il omis cette chose si importante et qui avait une grande place au sein de son écrit. François ne le savait pas et il préféra ne pas le savoir.

Cet écrivain n'était plus sorti de sa chambre depuis lundi sauf pour enseigner aux jeunes têtes blondes de Poudlard. Il avait écrit pendant ces temps libres, il était dans une bonne phase. Il était donc assez fatigué car il écrivait très tard le soir pour ne pas perdre ces idées. Ce nouveau rythme le pesait énormément mais lui plaisait tout autant. Pour se changer l'esprit, il marcha autour du château avant de se coucher.

.

Samedi 21 Septembre 2015 et Dimanche 22 Septembre 2015

-Les Gryffondors-

Pendant le week-end, les sorciers en profitèrent pour se reposer et pour commencer à étudier pour les différentes interrogations qui arrivaient. Lisa et Hermione parlèrent un peu. Cette dernière s'excusa à contre cœur auprès de la sorcière blonde. Elle devait le faire pour avoir une meilleure ambiance dans la chambre mais aussi dans le groupe. Lisa accepta les excuses. Elle était même contente qu'Hermione ait fait le premier pas vers une réconciliation. Elles purent parler un peu. Elles apprirent à se connaître.

Harry et Ron, eux, pensait qu'à une seule chose : s'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine. Ils parlèrent toute la soirée du Dimanche des différentes techniques qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour battre leur adverse, jusqu'à épuisement.

.

-Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal–

Il passa un week-end très sympathique. Le fait de ne plus prendre de potions lui redonna des forces. Cela lui permit de faire de grandes balades autour du château. Ce bol d'air frais lui permit d'oublier ces traquas quotidiens. Mais une fois de retour, ces ennuis revenaient immédiatement. Dès qu'il croisait Hermione son cœur battait plus fort. Il essaya donc de l'évitait pendant cette courte période. Il réussit avec succès car il ne la vit pas du Dimanche et cela lui fit le plus grand bien mais malheureusement, il devait la voir dès Lundi en cours.

.

-François-

Le jeune homme profita de ces deux jours de congé pour récupérer les heures de sommeil perdues pour écrire. Il se leva donc très tard. Il profita du temps restant pour essayer de se trouver un coin tranquille mais un peu bruyant dans l'école. Il alla donc dans une des salles d'étude des élèves. Il y prit place et observa au lieu d'écrire. Cela lui apporta des éléments sur le comportement des adolescents amoureux. Il n'avait pas totalement perdu son temps.

Le Dimanche fut complètement différent ; il ne fit que lire. Il prit une pile de livres en retard et lit jusqu'à ce que ces yeux ne puissent plus rien lire. C'était un de ces petits rituels quand il était en France. Cela lui manquait, le refaire à nouveau l'avait ressourcé.

.

* * *

 **La suite une prochaine fois.**

 **Alors déçus ? Surpris ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews.**

 **De plus j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre :**

\- **si cette présentation vous plaît**

\- **si l'orientation de l'histoire vous plaît**

\- **ou même si l'histoire vous plaît**

\- **…**

 **Encore désolée pour ce grand retard, mais il m'a permis de pouvoir inventer une nouvelle histoire, ce n'est qu'un plan mais j'ai besoin de vous pour un nom de personnage féminin.**

 **Il y aura encore beaucoup de retard pour le prochain chapitre, je vais profiter des vacances pour me reposer et m'avancer un peu dans mes devoirs.**

 **Je suis prête à accepter tous les commentaires tant qu'ils sont constructifs.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le retour de bâton

**Hello, désolée du retard, qui est très, trop long sur cette fiction mais je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction qui me prend beaucoup de temps et il y a eu le bac, la première année de prépa, le concours blanc (la mort de la vie sociale). Et après, le temps faisant son effet, j'ai oublié mon histoire et j'ai dû relire toutes les pages écrites sur cette fiction, ce qui est très dur pour un écrivain, car on y voit tous les défauts, et on voit comment on était avant, alors qu'il y a eu une évolution.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et profitez car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer cette année.**

* * *

 **.**

Lundi 23 Septembre 2015

-Gryffondors-

 _Ils parlèrent toute la soirée du Dimanche des différentes techniques qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour battre leurs adverses, jusqu'à épuisement._

Ils avaient tous passé une très bonne nuit, sauf le sorcier brun. Les différents aveux avaient fait beaucoup de bien à chacun, il n'y avait plus de tabou entre Ron et Hermione. Le seul petit problème qui restait, était Harry, qui ne voulait pas avouer les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Lisa. Ce dernier n'était pas prêt, il avait peur de se faire juger, peur que la jeune fille n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Hermione voyant son ami déprimé, lors du petit-déjeuner, s'interrogea et décida de lui parler dans la soirée. Avec le temps, elle avait remarqué que les personnes aimaient bien se confier à elle. Elle savait écouter mais cela était compliqué pour elle de tout accepter, de tout comprendre et surtout de supporter le poids de plusieurs secrets. Elle avait des épaules fortes mais pas assez pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais le bonheur de ses amis était plus important que le sien, elle n'avait fait qu'une seule fois preuve d'égoïsme et elle avait été blessée.

Après le repas, les Gryffondors allèrent en Vie de Classe, qui fut rapidement transformé en heure libre. En effet, chaque élève avait le droit à un rendez-vous individuel pour pouvoir parler de l'année suivante et des études supérieures. Une partie de la classe passa ce lundi-ci et le reste passera le lundi suivant. Seule Hermione était passée ce jour-ci du groupe d'amis. Le professeur confirma ces vœux et lui permit de prendre confiance dans ses capacités, qui pouvaient lui permettre d'aller loin dans les études.

Lors de la pause, les jeunes gens décidèrent de jouer au kems mais ils devaient être un nombre pair. Harry demanda à Lisa de les rejoindre. La jeune fille hésita, elle ne voulait pas blesser Hermione avec sa présence, mais cela lui fit plaisir que Harry pense à elle. La jeune fille brune accepta et commença à distribuer. Ron et Hermione avaient déjà leur signe mais Harry et Lisa s'isolèrent quelques secondes pour trouver un signe que seul le partenaire pouvait reconnaître.

La partie se déroula sans souci ainsi que le reste de la journée. Après le diner, Hermione prit en aparté Harry, elle commença :

« - Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que cela a un lien avec Lisa ?

\- Oui et non, j'ai juste besoin de calme et de solitude. Lisa m'intrique beaucoup, j'aimerais bien lui parler et confier ce que je ressens mais j'ai peur de perdre ce lien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne sert à rien, mais si tu as besoin, l'envie de le faire, fait le, la vie est trop courte pour avoir peur, avec un peu de chance tu ne perdras rien et tu obtiendras beaucoup, même si cela peut te faire mal, au final cela te rendra plus fort.

\- Merci Hermione mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir seul et surtout d'être sûr de moi avant de me lancer dans l'inconnu.

\- Pas de problème Harry, mais n'hésite pas, je peux aussi t'aider.

\- Merci c'est gentil, excuse-moi mais j'ai une session révisons avec Lisa dans la bibliothèque.

\- Bonnes révisions », Hermione fit des guillemets avec ces doigts et disant le dernier mot.

Hermione espérait pour Harry que ce qu'ils ressentaient étaient pareils pour Lisa. Elle aimerait demander à sa colocataire si elle ressentait la même chose, mais cela n'était pas ces affaires et Hermione ne devait pas s'en mêler.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, fit les derniers devoirs donnés par les professeurs, une fois à jour, elle se coucha et prit un livre. Elle voulait attendre le retour de sa colocataire pour ne pas être réveillée mais elle s'endormit et son sommeil ne fût pas troublé.

.

-François-

 _Cela lui manquait, le refaire à nouveau l'avait ressourcé._

Le lundi était le jour de repos pour ce jeune professeur, car il avait réussi à faire déplacer le cours qu'il avait avec les premières années. Il s'était couché tôt en début de matinée, car il n'avait pas réussi à lâcher le livre qu'il avait commencé en fin de soirée dimanche. Encore dans les vapes, il alla au déjeuner, il mangea beaucoup et rapidement, il voulait pouvoir se balader en forêt pour trouver un peu d'inspiration. En fin de journée, il avait écrit quelques pages, il était déçu, il avait espéré que son recueil avance un peu plus dans le week-end. En fin de soirée, il croisa sa sœur, ils s'échangèrent des banalités, mais elle lui avait semblé un peu préoccupée. Mais cela était assez régulier déjà en France, donc ça ne l'inquiéta pas spécialement.

.

-Severus-

 _Il réussit avec succès car il ne la vit pas du Dimanche et cela lui fit le plus grand bien mais malheureusement, il devait la voir dès Lundi en cours._

Mais ce succès ne pouvait pas être éternel, car, dès le matin, il eut les Gryffondors. Mais avant cela il fit aussi des rendez-vous individuels pour ses élèves. Seul Trois élèves convoqués avaient pour projet de continuer les études après l'ASPIC, le professeur trouvait cela idiot, mais il comprenait qu'après sept ans d'études, les élèves voulaient rejoindre leurs familles, et s'arrêter pour quelque temps. Il prit quand même la liberté de dire aux Serpentards, que rien ne tombait tout cru et qu'il fallait un minimum d'études pour pouvoir travailler après, et donc de gagner sa vie.

En fin de soirée, il croisa son collègue de Première et Deuxième années. Ce dernier lui posa quelques questions, Rogue essaye d'y répondre avec précision mais certaine étaient un peu trop personnelles pour que le professeur y réponde avec franchise, surtout lorsque ça concernait les relations avec les élèves. Severus ne comprit pas l'intérêt de ces questions mais il ne repoussa pas François par politesse, il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos un collègue en plus.

.

Mardi 24 Septembre 2015

-Gryffondors-

Lisa, en arrivant dans la chambre, vit Hermione endormi pourtant il n'était pas si tard, elle avait écourté la séance de révision car elle avait sommeil mais aussi, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa colocataire. Elle se coucha rapidement sans un bruit. Vers 7h30, elle sentit deux mains la secouer. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. En voyant Hermione à côté d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle était en retard, elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla en cours de sortilège en passant par le réfectoire pour y prendre un bout de pain.

En arrivant en classe, elle remercia Hermione de l'avoir réveillée. En prononçant ces quelques mots, le professeur la reprise et lui donna une punition, car pour lui c'était intolérable de parler pendant son cours. M. Flitwick fit un discours sur l'importance de la concentration lors de ses cours. En le finissant, il annonça à Lisa sa punition, qui consistait à venir le samedi soir pour nettoyer la salle après les derniers cours. Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire en apprenant la punition, le professeur s'en rendit compte et décida de convier Hermione à la petite session de ménage pour accompagner son amie. La jeune brune fût déçue mais accepta la sentence.

La suite des cours fut sans débordement. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent calmes même durant les temps de pauses, elles ne voulaient pas aggraver leurs cas. Une fois dans leur chambre, Lisa prit la parole en s'asseyant :

« - Merci encore pour ce matin, je n'ai pas entendu le réveil, je devais avoir besoin de récupérer, je pense. Pourtant, je me suis couchée tôt.

\- Pas assez tôt à mon avis, mais je ne voulais pas prendre tes devoirs, je trouvais plus simple de te réveiller.

\- Merci quand même si c'était par intérêt », répliqua Lisa avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix. Au début, elle voulait s'excuser d'avoir fait punir Hermione. Mais au final, elle était contente que la jeune fille soit punie, elle aussi, ce n'était que du donnant-donnant. Lisa ne parla pas plus avec sa colocataire, elle était fatiguée et elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec elle.

Hermione était contente de sa réplique, mais elle aurait dû plus réfléchir avant de parler, elle ne voulait pas envenimer encore plus sa relation avec Lisa. Initialement, Hermione avait réveillé Lisa pour qu'elle ne soit pas en retard mais sur le coup de la colère, dû à sa punition, elle lui dit cela.

.

-Severus-

Pour lui, la journée fut heureuse, il put voir la jeune Gryffondor brune pendant 4 h. Mais il la trouva plus calme et triste qu'à l'habitude. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était songeuse et qu'elle était en colère. Il ne put plus se concentrer sur cette élève car cela devenait gênant et suspect aussi. Il continua son cours en essayant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur Hermione, même si son comportement le choquait. À la fin du cours, il alla faire une étude. Il y vit Hermione seule, absorbée par le travail qu'elle faisait, et d'une autre part, il y avait son groupe d'amis, assez loin d'elle. Quand 19h45 sonna, le professeur alla prendre une assiette avec quelques bouts de poulet dessus avant de rejoindre son laboratoire pour y faire les différentes commandes du directeur.

.

-François-

Après les trois cours qu'il devait réaliser, le jeune homme rejoignit sa chambre car il avait eu au cours de la journée plusieurs idées pour son recueil qu'il ne voulait pas laisser échapper. Il écrivit pendant trois heures sans discontinuer. Quand il se rendit compte de l'heure, il alla au réfectoire, y prit une assiette avec une bonne louche de ratatouille, avant de retourner sur son lit pour continuer son recueil.

Vers 22 h, il s'arrêta, il réfléchit et ne voyait pas où son recueil pouvait aller. Il arrivait dans un moment critique. Il ne trouvait plus d'éléments pour disserter, mais le roman l'intéressait aussi beaucoup. Le fait de vivre dans une école permettait d'avoir beaucoup d'histoires. Il y avait un réel melting-pot de l'amour sur différentes générations ainsi que différents niveaux sociaux et diverses origines, avec des familles de sorciers sur plusieurs siècles mais aussi des sorciers avec des parents moldus. Il réfléchit sur plusieurs petites histoires qui pouvaient couper son commentaire, et cela pourrait être intéressant. Mais il devait en parler à son professeur de thèse pour qui lui donne son accord, au pire il pouvait le faire quand même mais pas pour son doctorat, cela lui plaisait plus que l'écriture d'une dissertation.

.

Mercredi 25 Septembre 2015 et Jeudi 26 Septembre 2015

-Severus-

Comme à son habitude, il mit beaucoup de cœur dans ses cours ainsi que dans ses potions, mais une petite partie de sa passion pour son travail allait dans l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre d'Hermione. Il était un peu plus distrait, et commençait à vouloir lui montrer ce qu'il éprouvait, tout en restant discret. De plus, il ne voulait pas que ses amis soient au courant seulement elle devait le savoir. Mais il ne savait pas comment le faire, elle le regardait peu, sauf en DS quand elle a fini avant les autres. Il décida donc de donner une interrogation pour le vendredi en Potion pour les Septièmes Années de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Là, il pourrait attirer son attention et peut-être lui montrait qui il est réellement, pour cela il avait déjà sa petite idée derrière la tête.

.

-Gryffondors-

Ces deux jours-là furent sans accroc. Il n'y eut rien de particulier, tout le monde arriva à cohabiter sans problème. Il n'y eut aucune dispute entre les quatre jeunes gens. Mais lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il y aurait une interrogation Vendredi, ils râlèrent, se plainent et essayèrent de la faire annuler mais le professeur ne voulait pas. Il tenait à son évaluation. Seule Hermione et Lisa ne râlèrent pas, pour elles cela n'était qu'une simple formalité.

Dans la soirée du jeudi, elles décidèrent de travailler ensemble, en s'interrogeant tour à tour sur le cours de Potion, ce fut une réelle compétition, elles étaient aussi rapides l'une que l'autre. Les questions fusaient et étaient toujours suivies d'une réponse correcte, qui avait souvent quelques détails supplémentaires. Cela leur permit d'en apprendre plus l'une sur l'autre car à quelques moments l'une rajoutait à sa réponse une petite anecdote. Vers 23 h, et après 3 h de révision, elles décidèrent de se coucher pour enregistrer ce qu'elles avaient relu avant.

.

-François-

En lisant sur Facebook lors d'une récréation, il tomba sur un poste, qui l'intéressait beaucoup car il pouvait faire partie de sa problématique. C'était une vidéo avec des flammes qui représentait l'amour, ainsi que l'influence d'un simple regard pour un homme d'une femme. En voyant cette vidéo, il comprit que le coup de foudre était trop restrictif pour les deux cents pages qu'il devait écrire, il décida de ne faire qu'une partie sur cela et une autre sur les différentes sortes d'amour et la joie qu'un partenaire peut apporter à l'autre. Ce qui pouvait lui permettre de finir sa thèse sans partie romancée, mais il gardait cette idée pour un futur livre.

.

Vendredi 27 Septembre 2015

-Gryffondors-

Cette matinée fut ponctuée de cours et de stress pour l'interrogation. Et cela commença dès le début de la journée, au petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron avaient leur cours de Potions à côté de leurs assiettes. Ils n'aimaient pas la matière et en plus ils ne supportaient pas le professeur, et cela était réciproque. Les deux amis avaient peur d'une mauvaise surprise et surtout d'une mauvaise note. À midi le pique d'anxiété était à son maximal, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la sentence. Le stress était à son paroxysme quand la porte s'ouvra.

L'interrogation ne devait durer qu'une heure mais pour Hermione, elle dura 45 minutes, en levant la tête, elle vit le professeur, pencher sur un livre. Elle leva donc la main pour lui donner lui montrer qu'elle avait fini. Quand il s'approcha, elle remarqua qu'il avait un stylo en main qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait eu lors de son anniversaire. Cela ne la choqua que partiellement, après tout beaucoup de personnes pouvaient avoir le même stylo. Ce qui la choqua le plus était de le voir avec un stylo, les élèves avaient plus l'habitude de le voir avec une baguette magique.

L'évaluation fut assez bien réussite par les garçons ainsi que par Lisa. Les quatre amis étaient contents d'eux et espéraient avoir la moyenne. Hermione ne parla pas de ses constatations à ces amis, cela la troubla un peu. Ça traina au fond de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans les bras de Morphée.

.

-Severus-

Il essaya de dormir mais il était impatient d'être au lendemain, pour patienter un peu, il écrivit l'interrogation et en fit trois exemplaires pour éviter les triches et aussi pour s'occuper. La matinée pour lui fût un vrai calvaire, il voulait mettre son plan à exécution. Il fut très impatient durant toute la matinée.

Il alla manger dans la salle commune en vitesse, pour pouvoir avoir le temps de placer les interrogations sur les tables des élèves. À 13h45 précisément, il ouvrit la porte et laissa les élèves entrer et s'installer. Pendant que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards écrivaient, le professeur lisait un livre conseillé par son collègue de premières et secondes années. Il levait régulièrement les yeux de son livre pour voir Hermione et s'il n'y a pas de triches.

Quand il vit une main se levait, il prit le stylo qui trainait sur son bureau, en s'avançant vers la copie, il tremblait, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sauter de son corps. En prenant la copie de son élève, il eut peur que ces jambes ne le tiennent plus. Il remarqua un petit regard curieux de la part d'Hermione mais il ne s'attarda pas car il voulait rester discret.

En arrivant à son bureau, il posa la copie et le stylo dessus et reprit la lecture du livre. Mais il ne put lire que quelques lignes avant d'être interrompu par Lisa, qui rendait aussi sa copie. Une fois de nouveau assis, une autre main se leva et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de l'interrogation. Une fois l'heure fini, il fit cours aux élèves jusqu'à la recréation. Pendant cette pause, il corrigea les premières copies ramassées et sans surprise Hermione ne fit aucune erreur.

Après son dernier cours et avoir mangé, le professeur alla dans sa tour et continua la correction des copies. Il y en avait une quarantaine, cela lui prit toute sa soirée. Quand il eut fini il alla se coucher mais il ne put trouver le sommeil, alors après plus d'une heure à se retourner dans son lit, il se leva et prit un somnifère.

.

-François-

Le jeune homme se réveilla tôt, il n'en comprit pas la raison. En déambulant dans les couloirs, il croisa le professeur Rogue, ils parlèrent et vinrent à parler des livres que François devait lire pour pouvoir compléter sa thèse. Le jeune homme conseilla donc un livre à Rogue. Ce dernier fut attiré par ce livre. Le français alla dans sa chambre et prit ce livre avant de le prêter. Une fois le livre donné, François reprit sa balade et le cours de sa journée, en fin de soirée, il se trouva plutôt productif avec une dizaine de pages en plus à son mémoire.

.

Samedi 28 Septembre 2015 et Dimanche 29 Septembre 2015

-Severus-

Ce week-end-ci fût un week-end tranquille pour Rogue car il put partir de Poudlard. Il en profita pour rejoindre ses amis à Londres. Ils enchainèrent les bars et les boîtes de nuit. Cela permit au professeur d'oublier un peu ces tracas. Mais vers 22h le dimanche, il se rendit compte que sa permission allait être finie et qu'il devait retourner à l'école. Pour minimiser son retard, il décida de transplaner, mais ayant encore de l'alcool dans le sang. Il atterrit dans le conduit de sa cheminée de son laboratoire plutôt que sur son lit. Il mit plusieurs minutes à descendre, une fois sur la terre ferme, il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour enlever la suie avant de se coucher.

.

-Gryffondors-

Les colocataires durent se réveiller comme tous les matins, à cause de la punition du professeur Flitwick. En arrivant dans la salle, il leur donna deux balais et plusieurs chiffons, elles passèrent le début de matinée à nettoyer la salle. Quand elles eurent fini, Hermione courra à son option tandis que Lisa alla se rendormir.

Au déjeuner, elles en parlèrent aux garçons qui eux avaient pu faire la grasse matinée. Ce fut plaisant pour les différents membres du groupe, ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils continuèrent jusqu'au début des options.

Le dimanche, Hermione alla toute seule dans la forêt pour se décompresser et pouvoir étudier en paix. Les autres restèrent à l'école ensemble, ils allèrent un peu en étude. Mais ce ne fut pas la journée la plus productive, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à jouer.

.

-François-

Tout comme son collègue, il put partir en week-end en dehors de l'école, il en profita donc pour aller à Paris en transplanant, il y rejoint son compagnon, cela lui fit du bien, il y passa un bon samedi. Mais le dimanche fut compliqué, au moment de partir, son compagnon, lui expliqua que cette relation à distance ne pouvait être possible. Cela lui faisait mal de vivre loin de celui qu'il aime. En lui expliquant cela, le parisien pleurait. Il était en train de rompre avec son grand amour, mais François le blaisait trop, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Une fois qu'il avait tout dit François l'embrassa une dernière fois et transplana jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, toute sa tristesse arriva en même temps, il s'effondra et ne put sortir pour manger dans la soirée.

.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qu'ils veulent voir la vidéo, elle est juste magnifique, voilà le lien :" *** m . facebook § s t ory . p h p ?story_fbid = 152 013 605 467 491 5 & id= 96 60 26 00 67 52 59 **" (fanfiction bloquant les liens je vous laisse rajouter le**

 **H-T-T-P-S : / / au niveau de * ,(sans les -)**

 **. C O M au niveau de §**

 **et enlever tout les espaces, bonne chance)**

 **Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière, mais pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration… on verra bien si j'arrive à écrire un autre chapitre avant la fin de l'année.**


End file.
